Training Day
by AkiyukiNishimura
Summary: Several years before Light was born, a young Soichiro is a police officer in training hoping one day to become the chief he always dreamed of. He just has to impress the authorities as a rookie. He even has a partner. But things go awol when a psychotic killer is on the loose. He and his partner have to solve this case before the situation becomes too out of hand.
1. Monday

_**Disclaimer: LelouchYagami owns nothing**_

* * *

 **This fanfic is an origin story focusing on Soichiro Yagami in his early days as a police officer. This fanfic is darker in terms on content compared to my previous fanfics and has a dark original villain.**

* * *

 _ **Monday**_

* * *

It was early in the morning, the sun was getting ready to rise and during that time there stood a man and a woman in an abandoned house. The man was about 24 years old and wore a handsome business suit. He had long white hair and was very feminine. The woman was a mother of two and had been kidnapped by this man earlier. She was a young woman in her mid thirties, her name was Mika. She was tied up against her will by a man named Satoru Kurosawa.

Kurosawa looked at her with a sadistic smile as she was waking up.

"Well, Well" Satoru said to Mika, "You are awake. You were a hard one to catch but now that I have you, I can end your suffering."

Mika woke up.

"Where am I?" Mika said.

"An old abandoned house" said Satoru "Nobody can see us here. Mika, mother of two, had an abusive husband. You have been suffering and now it is time to set you free."

"What did you do to my children?" Mika said angrily.

"Your children were suffering" Satoru responded to Mika. "They couldn't live on in a household like that. So I had to put them down. They have been set free by me and your husband is dead as well. There is no point living an imperfect life."

"Imperfect life" Mika cried "Is that what you think suffering is? Because my children could move on and so could I."

"Oh lady" Satoru said in a delightful tone. "Death is the end of all suffering. I am going to set you free very soon and you will be thanking me in the afterlife."

"You don't have to do this" Mika argued. "What kind of twisted morality is it to think me and my family were suffering, because we had an imperfect life."

"We must live in happiness" Satoru answered back. "Or else there is no point in living."

"You know what" Mika responded. "You are a monster."

"No" Satoru said. "I am a savior."

Satoru then flicked off the lights and put on a gas mask. He then threw a grenade of poison gas on the floor near Mika. "The world will thank me in the end." Satoru said triumphantly. "They just need to know why they should thank me." It was at that moment that Satoru left, leaving Mika to die by the poison gas.

"No" Mika yelled "Don't leave me here. I don't want to die."

For the remaining time until she died, Mika kept yelling the words "I don't want to die" over and over again, each time with more tears in her eyes. Another victim of Satoru Kurosawa and it wasn't even wake up time.

* * *

At about 6:30 AM, an alarm clock sounded and there was a young Soichiro sleeping in his bed. He was a young feminine man like his son would be several years later. He had short black hair, a youthful face and was one of the most popular students in college. His hairstyle was similar to what his son would have in the future. He also lacked the mustache he would later grow. He had some of the highest grades in Japan and he hoped he could be the chief of police when he grew up.

The 22 year old Soichiro Yamomoto was ready for his first day on the job and to finally leave his household after 22 years of living with his mother and father. He got out of bed and got out his police uniform that he needed for his first day. He passed the written exams and everything about law. It was now that he had to prove himself in the fields. He didn't wear any glasses either. That would be something he would pick up later.

He went down stairs and had breakfast. There his mother Mako was making Miso Soup for the both of them. "So are you ready for training in the field?" Mako asked her son.

"Yes I am" Soichiro said in a happy tone. "I have been ready for this since I was a kid. I know the job is dangerous but there is something about upholding the law that makes you feel great. It is because you are a hero to so many people."

"Are you afraid of disappointment?" Mako proclaimed.

"No" Soichiro answered. "Even if I fail, I will not stop until I become the person I want to be."

"That is great" Mako said. "Your friend Akagi is also proud to be your partner. You guys have been living the same dream for a longtime."

"We have" Soichiro agreed. "And I would like to show my children how great Akagi is after they are born."

Soichiro finished his breakfast. "Have a good first day" Mako said as he walked out the door.

"I will" Soichiro said back.

* * *

On his way to the police station Soichiro met up with his friend Akagi Matsumoto. Akagi was one year younger than him but had the same dream and passion. Unlike his friend Soichiro, Akagi wore glasses and had a little bit bigger set of hair than Soichiro did. Both Soichiro and Akagi lived in the Kanto region of Japan. Akagi was young and energetic and always had a passion for follow his dream with Soichiro. He was there when Soichiro needed him the most and Soichiro was there for him when he always needed it. Today was the big day and he was just as excited as Soichiro.

"Hi Akagi" Soichiro said smiling to Akagi. "It is great to have you as my partner."

"I was born to be your partner" Akagi said back. "You are my friend and I would never abandon you." Akagi smiled back.

"What are you most interested in doing?" Soichiro asked.

"I hope to try out the firing range for the first day" Akagi said. "I need to get the feel of using a gun against criminals."

"I hope I never have to use one" Soichiro said. "I guess it is for emergencies only."

"Today" Akagi responded back "It doesn't really matter. All that matters is getting our badges at the end of the week."

"Yeah" Soichiro said.

"Hey" Akagi said "Have you heard of this mysterious killer? He hasn't been identified yet but I heard that he went missing for 14 years before he returned recently."

"You really think he was a killer since birth" Soichiro questioned.

"Well that is what I heard" Akagi said.

"Akagi you idiot" Soichiro said. "They said he has been missing for 14 years. There is no report that he murdered anyone beforehand. How about we talk about this when we are at the frontlines, not before we take on the case."

"Okay" Akagi said.

On there way there Soichiro and Akagi visited a graveyard honoring the victims of the Japanese soldiers who fought for Japan during World War II.

"The Nanking Massacre" Soichiro said darkly. "Pearl Harbor... I can't believe our country is responsible for such atrocities."

"Hey", Akagi said in an optimistic tone, "I don't think Japan or anybody in Japan will cause any atrocities worse than what we did during World War II."

"You think" Soichiro said in disbelief.

"I hope" Akagi said.

* * *

After visiting the graveyard both Soichiro and Akagi finally made it to the police station. Both felt nothing but confidence. They were going to prove themselves as great police officers within a week.

"Soichiro, Akagi" said a policeman, "it is great to meet you. I hear this is your first day on the job."

"It is" Akagi answered. "Are we going to go into the fields today?"

"I don't know just yet" the policeman said. "You will have to wait on that."

"Akagi really wants to try the firing range" Soichiro said to the policeman. "He has been obsessing about it"

"You want to try it as well?" the policeman responded to Soichiro.

"I don't know" Soichiro proclaimed.

"Well, before you can try it you must meet with the police chief about the positions you are going to get" the policeman said. "You guys are just rookies you know."

"We know" both Soichiro and Akagi said.

"Good" the policeman said. "The chief will be waiting for you in his office."

A few minutes later, Soichiro and Akagi met the police chief in the office. They knew they had to act polite and prove to the chief why they really wanted this job.

"So this is your first day" the police chief said. "You know that there is more to being a cop that just shooting criminals right."

"We know" both Soichiro and Akagi answered in a triumphant tone.

"We have to investigate a crime thoroughly" the chief said. "We have to make sure the person accused of the crime is truly guilty, if we mess up even once, our ass will be on the line."

"The guilty are those who will be punished" Soichiro said emotionally. "They will be punished to the full extent of the law. Finding fitting punishments is the problem. Is one life really worth one life because if he killed more than one doesn't he deserve something worse than death because you can't measure killing one person against killing many"

"Are we going to discuss the Death Penalty here?" the chief asked "It isn't my decision, it is the courts decision."

"I am not" Soichiro said hesitantly. "But criminals deserve to be punished and death is not a punishment. It is just sickening when criminals kill people because of some twisted belief or something. Then who is right, us or the criminal?" Soichiro looked a bit puzzled after he said those words

"I have no control over the law" the chief said. "But we can all fight for the right of what we feel is just."

"I know sir" Soichiro said to the chief in a more confident tone.

After the long conversation, Soichiro and Akagi went to the firing range. They were there for a few hours because they really needed basic training on aiming but after a few hours they got the hang of it. But Soichiro's aiming style was a bit different. The people in the firing range took quick notice of this to see that while Soichiro was hitting the target, it was always in non lethal areas. Soichiro's cherishment for human life became apparent that day as the people in the police station became more and more impressed with him. Soichiro's cherishment for human life was pure unlike Satoru's twisted cherishment of human life. It was then that the sirens range and Soichiro and Akagi were going to get their first experience in the field.

"What is it?" Soichiro asked.

"A report that they found a house with a dead body" a policewoman said to both Soichiro and Akagi. "It may lead to more information on this mysterious killer."

* * *

The task force went to the house to investigate what was going on. The house was burned to the ground which was ironic considering it was standing the day before. Akagi and Soichiro were both shocked at the site. They knew a mass murderer was around but they weren't expecting an event like this.

"Have you identified the woman?" Akagi said puzzling to a policeman.

"We are sure it is Mika Honda" the policeman said. "She was a mother of two. We got reports that her husband and children were killed by being slashed in the neck the day before."

"Who do you think killed her husband and children?" Soichiro asked in a concerned tone.

"Probably the same guy" Akagi said in a dark tone. "I have heard I the rumors that he kills people who have imperfect lives. People he thinks are suffering."

"But what caused the suffering?" Soichiro asked "Him or his victims. Were his victims truly suffering or did he just get information on them that he thought they were living imperfect lives and mistook it for bad lives."

"I don't know" Akagi said to Soichiro. "But he seems to be missing the point if he truly believes that death is always the best solution to suffering."

"I hope he isn't missing the point" Soichiro said. "He can't be that bad."

"Here are autopsy photos of her husband and children which we got last night" a policewoman told Soichiro and Akagi. "They are very bloody."

Soichiro saw those photos and dropped to the ground to throw up. The victims were maimed and dismembered. If this guy saw death as the end of all suffering, he didn't give them a very peaceful death. He got back on his feet a moment later and got his confidence back up.

Mika's body was identified on the spot but not before Akagi found a note. "Hey I think he left a note for us."

親愛なる：タスクフォース

誰が正義であり、だれがないのですか？私はすべての苦しみの終わりとして死を見て、人間は完璧な人生を生きてまで、私は停止しません。私に必要なのはあなたたちです。私は救世主として自分自身を証明したいので、国民は私やあなたを信頼します。私は長い時間のためにここになりますように、あなたが間違っている私からあなたの欠陥を隠すことができると思います。あなたが考える場合、私はちょうど私があなたが最後に失敗する知っているので、それを証明しようとするよりも、間違っています。あなたは私を見たい場合、私はその正確な時間で10:00明日でモールになります。私は自由のそこの人々を設定します。

 _Dear: Task Force_

 _Who is justice and who is not? I see Death as the end of all suffering and I will not stop until humans live perfect lives. All I need is you guys. Will the public trust me or you because I want to prove myself as a savior. If you think you can hide your flaws from me you are wrong as I will be here for a long time. If you think I am wrong than just try to prove it because I know you will fail in the end. If you want to see me I will be at the mall at 10:00 AM tomorrow at that exact time. I will set people free there._

"What type of criminal tries to lead the police to him?" Soichiro said confused.

"An insane one I'm sure" Akagi answered. "Can anyone identify the handwriting?"

"We will be scanning it and showing it to people all over Japan tomorrow" the chief said "We'll try to have him captured by the end of the week."

"He has to be captured" Soichiro said. "Because these murders keep getting crazier and crazier."

The case seemed like a difficult one but what shocked Soichiro and Akagi was the murderers beliefs. He was different from the usually murderers. Surprisingly this made Soichiro and Akagi even more interested in this case.

* * *

That night Satoru went into his house. He brought his followers with him to protect him just in case anything went wrong tonight. He also needed them for his mall massacre the following day to set more people free from the suffering of what he thought was their lives. It was here that he had a woman chained up to a bed.

"You haven't accepted my plans to be given a perfect life", Satoru said, "so now you must die."

"I was living a fine life before you found me" the woman cried "If death is the end of all suffering than you are inflicting it wrong. I am suffering because of you."

"But your life was imperfect when I found you" Satoru said. "I can cure you."

"Then you failed in every conceivable way" the woman yelled "You think your methods of doing thinking you think will help me feel better, will make me recover. You are a madman. You think your way is the only way. You are a lunatic. I will not do what you tell me and I will only live a better life if you let me go."

"Oh" Satoru said. "But if I let you go than you will report on me and I will not cleanse this world of suffering."

"You truly are missing the point aren't you" the woman said darkly.

"Oh you think I am", Satoru said, "but I am not. A year of ending people's suffering is not enough. I must do it for as long as possible."

"And then what?" the woman yelled. "What will you do after you have cleansed the world?"

"Until I cleanse it" Satoru said. "Then that question should not be asked. Time is up, you have failed me and I don't like failure so your punishment is coming is 3...2..."

"No don't" the woman said and then she got barraged with bullets from the henchmen standing in the room. She was dead instantly.

"1..." Satoru said. "Another failure."

"You want us to find another one?" a henchman said.

"Yes of course" Satoru said "We must get better subjects, there is no other way. The next one will have the same seven day time limit as the previous one. If their suffering is not purified then they will be destroyed. You hear me?"

"Loud and clear" another henchman said.

"Good, because tomorrow will be a very interesting day" said Soichiro.

The mayhem and chaos caused by Satoru today would only speed up tomorrow and he had the perfect witnesses for his next crime. He would show why the police should not be trusted.

Soichiro and Akagi had an exciting first day on the job but little did they know that the true horror was yet to come. They already saw some horror but Satoru wasn't an average everyday criminal. He was more than just a criminal. To many people, he wouldn't even qualify as human even though he was a member of this species.


	2. Tuesday

_**Tuesday**_

* * *

 ***** That Morning at about 6:00 AM, a family was eating breakfast at the table. It consisted of a father, a mother, a older brother and a younger brother. They were discussing plans for the future as well as what they would do for the day.

"School is ending pretty soon" the younger brother said to his family in a happy tone. "Am I going to be congratulated on finishing fifth grade?"

"Of course you will" the older brother answered.

"The issue though is you getting into sixth grade" the father addressed to his children. "We have a cousin who is behind because she didn't adjust well to middle school."

"The wedding is in two months" the younger brother affirmed while smiling. "I am suppose to be the ring bearer this time around."

"I could do it" the older brother said back to his younger brother.

"You did it the last few times" the younger brother argued. "I haven't done it before, plus my birthday is a few months away."

"You really think we would forget your birthday" the mother gushed.

"I never said that" the younger brother said getting a bit angry.

"Yeah but we got to have plans for what you want to do that day as well" the father answered. "We don't get to go to Tokyo that often."

"Yeah" the younger brother proclaimed "I know."

"Hey", the father commented, "can I check up on the garden outside?"

"Sure" said the two brothers. A moment later the younger brother spoke.

"I am going to my room to bring down the stuffed animals" the younger brother said smiling. "I'll be back in a moment."

Outside the father was searching through the garden unaware that there was a gang of criminals that were hiding in his area. Satoru Kurosawa was in the backyard sneaking to the front while his minions would come when he was ready to call them. He went up the father and snuck up from behind. He grab the father and injected a lethal poison in his neck.

"Survival of the fittest" Satoru said sadistically. "Only the strong will survive and you are weak. You have been suffering and you are going to thank me for putting you down. I did my research, this family has some problems."

After the father was dead, Satoru called upon his men. "It is time" Satoru said "The father has been taken care of quietly so they won't notice us until we bust in. If we can get this done, it is a positive on both of our parts."

Satoru and his minions busted into the house in which they saw the mother and the older brother eating breakfast in the kitchen. Without any hesitation or remorse, Satoru ordered his men to shoot the two until he was sure they were dead. He even told them to shoot them while they were dead just to be sure. It was quiet in the room and the younger brother hadn't come down yet. Satoru and his men were there waiting patiently.

"Something is not right" Satoru said in a worried tone. "This can't be all of them."

Those words were heard by the younger brother as he came into the kitchen to see the bloody corpse of his older brother and his mother. He stood there in shock and it was hard for him to form words.

"What happened here?" the younger brother said in despair.

Satoru and his minions were just standing there as the younger brother came to their attention. The younger brother looked at them and said "Did you do this?"

"What are we suppose to do with him?" one of the gunners said. "What are we suppose to do with this one?"

The gunner said the words in shock as he and Satoru was looking silently at the child.

"Satoru" the gunner asked ***** "What are we suppose to do with this one?."

"Well", Satoru muttered in a cold manner, *"Now that you have called me by name..."

It was that moment that Satoru shot the kid point blank in the face making a bloody corpse. The gunner was still looking at him in shock. The part of this group was that you were suppose to be strong and now one of the members was showing weakness.

"Do you know what caused his suffering in the first place?" the gunner asked sickened by the events.

"No" Satoru argued "And I don't care. He was suffering so I ended his suffering."

"But what if you caused his suffering?" the gunner answered back.

"You dare criticize me" Satoru yelled and then he shot the gunner. "I am here to cleanse humans of suffering and don't you dare tell me that there is another way. I will perfect humanity. Plus this was a good decoy for us to lure the police away. We need time to arrive at the Tokyo mall about an hour before we told them."

The gunner was dead but Satoru and the rest of the gang were leaving at this time. They were going to take the fastest route to the mall. They left vague clues about what mall they would go to. "I got a guy ready with the explosives when we arrive" Satoru said.

* * *

Back at the police station, the police finally identified the handwriting. Soichiro and Akagi were thinking about who this person is and what he wanted.

"Satoru Kurosawa, age 24" the chief said "He ran away from home at a young age despite growing up in a caring family."

"Then what caused him to go mad?" Akagi asked curiously.

"We don't know just yet" the chief said to Akagi. "Even with his identify discovered we can't just engage him yet. If the vague nature of the notes we collected yesterday was something, he is able to cover his tracks even with his identity discovered."

"How can a person so insane be so competent?" Soichiro questioned. He was scratching his head at this point.

"He may be sane while being insane at the same time" the chief muttered. "But that doesn't matter at the moment, all we know is that he has violated human rights to do what he wants to do. Whatever reason he has to kill, we will find it. There are always going to be people who don't have anything nice to say about them."

"But nobody has existed to have absolutely no redeeming qualities" Akagi argued. He was starting to get worried about who Satoru Kurosawa really was.

"Redeeming traits are relative terms" the chief answered back. "For one person what the guy did was out of a redeeming quality, for another it was done for a selfish purpose. We don't know people 100% but the fact that it is debatable just tells us that this idea may or may not be true."

"My father was a soldier for a general of ours during World War II" Soichiro said in a sad tone. "He once told me that the general was so insane, so psychopathic, that he would kill the soldiers who disagreed with him in the slightest. He also killed soldiers who he felt were weak. He relished in the death and destruction that was happening during the Nanking massacre and he said he would usurp the main general during the war if he had the opportunity. He was tried and executed for war crimes but my father was able to get out of it without being executed. He came back to his home in Tokyo about a month before Hiroshima and Nagasaki were nuked."

"I understand what you are saying" the chief said back to Soichiro. "I don't know what is worse, the person or the action but that doesn't matter now."

"All that matters is capturing him" Soichiro and Akagi answered to the chief in a hopeful tone.

After the meeting, Soichiro and Akagi had a little talk alone in the bathroom. They were discussing the case and what was going on when Akagi asked Soichiro a question pertaining to the very distant future. He asked this question because he knew he couldn't predict the future.

"Hey Soichiro" Akagi said "Ever think of what you will do after retirement?"

"What do you mean by that?" Soichiro asked. "I am not even close to retirement."

"Just what do you want to do?" Akagi said curiously.

"I don't know?" Soichiro said scratching his head. "For all I'm concerned, I would never make it to retirement."

"Oh, don't say that." Akagi yelled in a worried tone.

"It doesn't really matter right now" Soichiro said. "What matters is proving ourselves that we can be efficient policemen."

"And what if we don't" Akagi mutted back to Soichiro.

"Then", Soichiro said in a hopeful tone, "we would never give up until we proved it."

Akagi was always the type of guy to ask Soichiro questions. He was always curious to how the world was and how people should respond to it. He always had concern to his friend Soichiro and would always look out for him. He always wanted to be a hero.

* * *

At the mall two girls were sitting at the table discussing current events. There names were Sachiko Yagami and Akane Watanable. Sachiko was a young lady who was 20 years old. She had dark long hair and was very attractive. Akane was about one year older but had blond hair and a more decorative look. They were having lunch.

"So did you hear about the recent killing of an entire family?" Akane asked curiously.

"Which one?" Sachiko answered back "The one from yesterday or the one I heard this morning?"

"The one that was this morning" Akane said to Sachiko. "It was said that they were suppose to attend a wedding in a few months."

"It's sad" Sachiko said in a concerned tone. "One minute you are living happy, the next it is all tragedy. I can't believe that is what life is. What is the cost of a human life anyway?"

"Most people would say another human life" Akane argued back to Sachiko.

"Yeah" Sachiko answered "Most people from Japan but what about Europe?" She asked. She was really curious about what Akane would say about how people in Europe feel about the Death Penalty.

"I have heard that K believes that the punishment doesn't matter as long as the criminal never commits a crime again" Akane told Sachiko.

"Yeah" Sachiko acknowledging who K was. "But I heard that K is a weird guy who doesn't like being around others."

"Well you haven't met him" Akane answered back in a happy tone.

"Have you?" Sachiko asked curious.

"No" Akane said in an upset tone. "The fact that only a few people have met him tells me that he is a recluse. But he does have so many fanboys all over the internet that I have to ask why he is considered so great."

"Hey K is smarter than you" Sachiko said cheerfully.

"He is smarter than you as well" Akane said back to Sachiko.

At that moment explosions went off in the lunch area in the mall. There was terror as many people tried to get to the emergency exit only to be gunned down from a distance. Both Sachiko and Akane took notice of this. The area was in large panic and they were getting worried. Akane didn't speak to Sachiko until she noticed some gunmen arriving.

"The emergency exits seem to be no use" Akane yelled desperately "We have to try the stairs" She was worried about both her and her friend.

"Why?" Sachiko asked. "That place could be dangerous as well." Sachiko was getting terrified. She didn't know how to make sense of the situation.

"Because I haven't heard of any gunshots from that direction" Akane said quietly.

"Will I see you again?" Sachiko asked in desperation.

"I am going to come with you" Akane answered back "But I have to rescue our other friends as well. I can't leave them behind."

Sachiko ran for her life as she was trying to find an exit on the upper level. The place was closing down and there were less and less exits but after a while Sachiko found one. She didn't know how to make sense of the situation but she took her friends advise. If she wanted to survive, she needed some advise.

Downstairs, Satoru was holding the area hostage with his entire gang.

"All of you guys are suffering" Satoru yelled to the crowd. "So now it is your time to die. You should know why I like guns. They are quicker and easier to use. You can kill people from a distance. Now I wish you could kill people by just writing their names down. That would make it even easier."

Satoru saw Akane trying to escape the lunch area with one of her friends.

"Hey" Satoru yelled "Nobody leaves her until they are cleansed. Bring those two to me."

One of his minions brought Akane and her friend Ryuko near him.

"Don't worry this will be quick" Satoru said sadistically as he shot Ryuko in the chest.

"Why?" Akane cried "Why are you doing this? I need an explanation."

"You people here will be cleansed one at a time." Satoru answered triumphantly. "You know why I do this?"

"Why?" Akane said. She was going to die, she knew it but she needed to make sense of who this person was.

"Because humanity is flawed and everyday people suffer." Satoru exclaimed "Death is the end of all suffering so I find people who have had problems in their lives. You lost your mother at a young age Akane so I know that you have been suffering."

"But you don't know if I am suffering right now" Akane said back to Satoru still confused on the situation "What is the point of what you are doing, people suffer all the time?"

"I see sadness in your eyes" Satoru said and then he got angry. "Don't worry I will cure you in a moment." He shook Akane to find a picture of her, Sachiko and Ryuko.

"Who is she?" Satoru muttered in a cold manner.

"One of my friends" Akane cried thinking of the inevitable.

"Well well well" Satoru replied "I guess I found another person I can purify. I will end her suffering but if she doesn't accept my plan than I will kill her."

"No" Akane yelled "Spare her!"

"The ones who will be spared are those who live happy lives and don't suffer at all" Satoru proclaimed to Akane. "We must live in happiness and I will spare her if she accepts my deal."

"You really think she would accept your deal" Akane said angered.

"She will have to" Satoru answered back. "Well it's time for you to be cleansed."

"No" Akane yelled "I don't want to..." and then she was shot in the head with her last word cut off. Sachiko lost two friends today and she didn't even know it at the moment.

"All right" Satoru yelled back to the crowd "Line them up and get them ready for cleansing. And if they try to report this cleanse them if they try. I want a safe get away when I am done cleansing people here."

At that time Satoru and his men rounded up people to be killed one by one. Sachiko tried to call Akane "Akane, Akane where are you? Are you safe?" She yelled and after several attempts she made this go to messaging. She didn't know how to feel at the moment, whether she should be relieved that she was safe or worried about her friends. All that was in her head was to keep running.

* * *

That night at home, Soichiro looked over the notes he wrote about Satoru. He was still wondering who this guy was and why was he this way at all.

"Satoru Kurosawa", Soichiro wondered, "who are you and what is your motivation. We were able to arrive at the mall but when we did most of the people there were dead and the ones who weren't were begging to die at that moment. Satoru won for today but he did give us more notes that he would be planning his next cleansing tomorrow at a school. We got to get the timing right or he will be able to get away more often."

At that moment Soichiro got a phone call from Akagi. Akagi sounded worried. He was talking slower than usual and he wanted to know what his friend was feeling at the time

"Soichiro" Akagi said to his friend.

"What?" Soichiro asked.

"I'm scared." Akagi muttered. "What if this guy gets away like Jack the Ripper."

"He won't get away" Soichiro said in a hopeful tone "He won't get away in my lifetime definitely. I don't think there will be a serial killer that will get away while I am alive."

"You are being so optimistic" Akagi questioned. "You did hear about the mall massacre. I can't believe we weren't allowed to investigate it. They got the Tokyo team to do that for us." Akagi was acting more cynical than usual.

"It was in Tokyo you know" Soichiro said back.

"But about 25% of the victims were from the Kanto region" Akagi said with tears coming from his eyes "They could at least make it so that it was meaningful to the people of our region."

"Yeah" Soichiro said back trying to make Akagi feel better. "Hey it's late. I will have to call you back later. I need to eat dinner."

"I do as well" Akagi said getting back to a more happy tone "My parents are making a special dinner for all of us."

"Let me guess", Soichiro said, "pho?"

"You definitely know me" Akagi said happily. Pho was Akagi's favorite food and he thanked his parents diverse tastes to why he even got into the food.

"Okay", Soichiro said, "see you later."

Soichiro was deeply interested in this case but was getting afraid that the case might go nowhere. Satoru did want the police to be following and investigating as well as eventually catching up but for what reason. That was something Soichiro had to find out on his own.

* * *

Back at his house Satoru found all the information he could on the lady he didn't kill from the photograph he took from Akane Watanable. He got all his information through phone books and graduation books he stole from people he purified over the past year.

"There you are" Satoru thought. "Sachiko Yagami, age 20, only child. I will find you and when I do I will cure you and if I can't cure you then I will cleanse you. Either me or the afterlife girl because you will be thanking me either way. The past few subjects haven't worked yet so why not now. I have found the perfect girl and now she will be mine until I cure her. You can't run girl, you can't."

It was at that moment that Satoru made an insane laugh, disturbing all of his minions who were staying inside. For Satoru he knew he was close to another victory and he reveled in it at every second. He didn't think his extremist actions were doing good to the world, he knew and he would make sure the people suffering would be cleansed and those he thought could be cured would be cured. He was blinded and didn't know who he truly was and he didn't care. All he needed now was to ruin the reputation of the police.

* * *

 ***This scene took inspiration from the family massacre scene from Sergio Leone's Once Upon A Time In The West.**

 ***That line was inspired by Once Upon A Time In The West**

 ***That line was inspired by Once Upon A Time In The West**


	3. Wednesday

_**Wednesday**_

* * *

It was the early morning and Soichiro and Akagi had to arrive early because the police wanted people to be as up to date on the case as possible. They were at least getting Satoru's pattern now. He would usually attack before the expected time, but this time he didn't give the time to attack. Akagi felt anxious as he knew now that Satoru escalated very quickly. Soichiro was more calm and confident as he was finding patterns in this killer.

"An entire mall was massacred yesterday" Akagi said hesitantly at the meeting. "There were only a few survivors."

"There was also a massacre of an entire family" Soichiro informed to the people there. "That wasn't on the schedule."

"It is clear that Satoru Kurosawa is trying to make us go off track" the chief stated. "It might signal that he is doing more than one incident a day. We have Tokyo on a manhunt for him and it is reported that seven others were killed last night from poisoning."

"He must have caused the poisoning" Soichiro answered back. Soichiro was catching on quickly

"It is likely" the chief stated calmly. "But until we find him we must take every non natural death in Japan as a work by him."

"What does he want?" Akagi asked in a thinking tone.

"We might know now" said a police officer coming in. "I just got a tape that was sent to the mail of this police station. I heard that other stations throughout Japan are getting the same tape. There is no address but according to the handwriting, it is said that we must see this."

"When was it recorded?" Soichiro asked surprised. He wasn't expecting Satoru to announce himself. "This is certainly different from most criminals." Soichiro thought.

"I don't know" the police officer said scratching his head. "Maybe last night."

"Put it on" the chief stated. "There is no point not listening to it."

They put the tape into a video player for all of them to see. Satoru was sitting in the dark, his face obscured but the date and time showed it was made a few days ago. He had a sinister attitude and only really spoke sadistically. The tape was for all to see.

"Hello" Satoru said sadistically. "If you are wondering, I am responsible for the Mall incident and the hospital incident which will happen later today. I am happy for you to play this tape because it can't be used as evidence. Once it is done playing, it will be permanently erased. If you do want to convict me, you will have to catch me first. Humans are suffering and what do we do? We don't end their suffering. As long as there is still potential for the person to suffer they will always suffer. I am killing people who had suffered before, who live imperfect lives. So what does that make me?"

"Murderer" Soichiro and Akagi yelled at the screen angered by Satoru's words.

"A symbol of hope for people on this planet" Satoru said in a more human tone. "I will not stop until people are cleansed of their suffering. If you are trying to find me, you can be ensure that I have moved out of my house. There is no evidence I am there anymore. I will however give my location when the time has come. You think that you guys can bring happiness to the world. You know that you guys have caused suffering as well, with all your police brutality. Crime is caused by suffering so you can call me a symbol of justice as well but I am not focused on the crime. You guys can execute all the criminals you want. You are doing my job for me as they are suffering as well. I am killing people to end their suffering that is my purpose. Flaws drive humanity to insanity so who am I to get rid of those flaws. A flawed life is the worst of them all. Oh if you want to know about the survivors of the mall massacre. I will find them and kill them in due time. Just because they could escape doesn't mean they will escape me. I am ending their suffering and setting them free. If you want to talk to me, how about Saturday where I will tear your system apart limb by limb."

The tape was over at that moment. "Limb by limb" the chief said startled.

"He is going to target the police headquarters that day" Soichiro said scared. "We must catch him beforehand"

"You seem so sure" Akagi said worriedly.

"It it not worth the risk thinking he could attack any other places." Soichiro said in a slightly stressed tone. "He is probably researching all the police profiles right now about whether we are suffering as well."

"We are not suffering" Akagi yelled back to Soichiro.

"His point of view of suffering seems different" Soichiro said calming down. "From people we examined he seems to target people who have had flawed lives. He takes suffering as the smallest thing. In one instance he would kill a dog that is old, wounded, and begging to die, but in another instant he would kill a kid who is upset he didn't get his ice cream for the day."

"Talk about deluded beliefs" Akagi declared. "Are you sure about him?"

"I won't be absolutely sure until I meet him" Soichiro stated. "There is no point in not starting a nationwide manhunt today and if we don't catch him we still have Saturday when he said he would finally reveal himself." By this point Soichiro really wanted to meet Satoru face to face. He was begging to.

"Well", the chief said, "I am not one for taking risks but I feel like we should trust Soichiro for now. If the past few days are anything to go by then it is the fact that he wants attention but is not ready to reveal himself until he thinks he is safe. There is no way to get out of this safely without more deaths but we must take everything at face value. I would recommend a curfew time as well as shutting places down early. The more people who are at home, the less likely they are to be killed by him."

* * *

After getting done with the meeting Soichiro and Akagi sat down to have donuts for breakfast when Akagi started to cry. Akagi had been getting more stressed as he learned more and more about Satoru. He knew his duty and his life were on the line but he wasn't afraid of dying. He was afraid of what damage Satoru would cause if he got away. Akagi didn't know how Soichiro would feel when he was gone and he was worried about that.

"What is it?" Soichiro asked. He looked concerned for his friend.

"You could be in danger" Akagi said in a worried tone. "For all the time I have known you I feel that it could happen any day now and I could lose you."

"You won't lose me" Soichiro said with a smile. "We can't lose ourselve, Akagi" Soichiro thought.

"But I could" Akagi said with a few tears. "I know the point of upholding justice but I am sick and tired of people dying all the time. There is no point in killing people if it achieves nothing. You can't bring the victim back and there is nothing just about killing people without permission."

"I understand" Soichiro said. Soichiro smiled at that moment

"It is not just that" Akagi said getting a bit happier. "I am afraid that the conditions in the environment could turn any member of my family into a murderer. Parents, children, grandchildren, aren't you afraid that this will happen one day."

"No" Soichiro proclaimed "It is highly unlikely if the family is secure?"

"But it could happen" Akagi answered back. "Which leads me to ask, what do Satoru's parents think of him right now. It can't be positive and I don't know why they haven't reported on him either."

"I heard he has a sister" Soichiro said in a curious tone. "But where is she now? I just don't know."

"We won't find out until we capture him" Akagi stated. "And that is the sad truth."

Akagi knew he was underestimating himself at this point but he never thought he would have a first case this big. He knew deep down he would go down as a great cop and hopefully a great detective but in his heart he knew at this moment he was a novice and he shouldn't overestimate himself.

* * *

Sachiko was back at her apartment which she was currently staying at. She had heard nothing about what had happened to her friends but right now she was just happy that she was safe. She spent the night calming herself down from the incident and stayed optimistic the whole time. She decided to get carry out for dinner because she wasn't in the mood to cook anything. Last night and today were simply stay at home days. She already made breakfast and was almost done with it.

"Akane, Ryuko", Sachiko thought, "I hope you guys are safe. I don't know who did those things yesterday but it couldn't be the same person I keep hearing that has been killing people for the past few weeks. I could have made a great dinner last night as I am a great chef but I was just so traumatized that I felt it was better to get something from a restaurant this time. You should have come with me Akane thought. I am still worried about you."

"Well", Sachiko said calmly, "there is nothing to bother me right now, so I guess I should do my early day work out."

After Sachiko worked out in her room she was able to get a rest when suddenly gas was pouring through her room. She began to cough.

"What is this?" Sachiko cried. "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

Sachiko tried to hold her breath but felt it hard to do even that. About a minute later she was passed out and the mastermind behind it just opened the door.

Satoru was wearing a gas mask. He began to drag Sachiko. "There you are" Satoru thought "I will cure you. My methods have not failed. Only the people who have tried them have. You are the perfect candidate and the death of your friends is the perfect thing to prove that you are suffering now. I can help you recover but if you don't you will be joining them very soon. Huh isn't it ironic that you didn't notice all the people I killed in this apartment to make sure I could capture you. They were all suffering but I did it quietly so you wouldn't notice. Sachiko Yagami you will be proud of me in the end and this time I will make sure you are proud in this life and not the afterlife."

* * *

Sachiko woke up about an hour later in a basement. It was cold and dark as she noticed she was chained to a chair. She was stripped naked of everything except underwear and a bra. She didn't know where she was. Her stress was going up at the site of the place, cold and barren. She knew something was messed up here.

"Where am I?" Sachiko thought, "What happened back there?"

"Oh your finally awake" Satoru said sadistically.

"Who are you?" Sachiko answered back weakly.

"I am your savior and the person who will cure you." Satoru said in a charming tone. "My dear you are suffering. You were suffering before, but now you are suffering more than ever."

"Then why did you strip me naked" Sachiko uttered in a scared tone. "Out of love or lust? If you are trying to cure me than why are you giving me a bad first impression?"

"Doesn't matter right now" Satoru said smiling. "You just survived a mall massacre. You should be thankful to me."

"A mall massacre you started" Sachiko said. She knew not to trust this guy.

"You can't say that" Satoru said sarcastically. "You are drawing conclusions so quickly."

"Okay then", Sachiko shouted, "how did you find me?"

"I tracked you" Satoru stated. "I searched through phone books and year books to find you. You think I am dumb?"

"No" Sachiko said starting to cry. "If you were able to orchestrate an entire massacre."

"So then", Satoru proclaimed, "Let me be your savior."

"You think" Sachiko said angrily. "I suppose you are the one because of how you act, all sadistic and stuff, if you are trying to end people's suffering than why don't you act benevolent about it because right now you are just a typical serial killer."

"I am not a serial killer" Satoru yelled. "I justly put people down when they are suffering."

"Yeah" Sachiko welped. "What did you do with Akane and Ryuko? TELL ME" she yelled.

"They were suffering" Satoru smirked. "I had to put them down."

Sachiko started to cry. "Bastard, Bastard" she yelled "What gives you the right to kill people? You killed my friends. We weren't suffering, we were fine. If there is anybody who is causing suffering than it is you. Death may be the end of all suffering but it is suffering towards the family around them. You think you can just cut peoples lives short because you think we are suffering. We just want to live long happy lives and you would probably want the same thing as well."

Satoru slapped Sachiko in the face "Who gives you the right to criticize? Today I will set several people at the hospital free from their suffering."

"You really think people are suffering in a hospital" Sachiko stated. "People in a hospital are recovering from suffering. They should never be put down unless they say so."

"Oh they are suffering" Satoru reassured "I will bring my henchmen to kill them and I am going to bring you along for the ride as well. After that you will make the deal for me to cure you."

"You think you can cure me?" Sachiko questioned.

"I know I can cure you" Satoru said confidently.

"Well", Sachiko said back to Satoru, "you are not doing a very good job of it."

"I need her dressed and ready by the time we arrive" Satoru demanded in a monotone.

"What time do you want us to attack?" the henchman inquired.

"Soon" Satoru told the henchman.

* * *

Before their departure, Satoru ordered one of his henchmen to get Sachiko dressed in a full set of clothes. The guy was actually friendly to Sachiko and comforted her a bit. They arrived at the hospital at about 1:30. Satoru was more than ready to head in there right now but they had to wait for the security to be down. They were loaded with guns and poison gas. Sachiko was complaining as always.

"They are not suffering" Sachiko said while being held by two of Satoru's henchmen "If you have any regard for human life, you can see that they are enjoying their time right now. They are not suffering. You seem to have some sort of idea that everybody is suffering. Are you going to kill everybody on this planet for the slightest chance of a flawed life?"

"Life is flawed yes" Satoru stated. "But we must get rid of those with the flaws before we can restart and have perfect people. People are suffering everyday and they don't get the opportunity to be put down. Dogs get put down all the time. We just have to assume that everybody is the dog."

"But if somebody doesn't want to die then what is the point of your methods" Sachiko sniffled. "You really think everybody is secretly thinking "I want to die" everyday. Is that how you think people are? I wonder why people even follow you in the first place."

"Well", Satoru said triumphantly, "It is time to end their suffering"

"Don't do it" Sachiko whispered.

Satoru duck taped Sachiko's mouth and put gas masks on all of them. It was then that they stormed the hospital killing everybody they could find, young, old, sick, healthy. They killed all the workers. Each moment was full of devastation as the place got bloodier and bloodier. The corpses had brutal wounds on their head and chests and those who were still alive were victims of the poison gas. The atmosphere was filled with screams from the victims. After it was all over, Satoru looked in satisfaction at the people he purified. He took the duck tape off of Sachiko's mouth. Sachiko was outside the hospital crying.

Satoru turned around. "Okay it is time to leave" he said. He knew he underestimated Sachiko's resistance toward his idea for curing her.

"Come on" Satoru yelled angrily grabbing onto Sachiko.

"You know if there was any dignity in you", Sachiko cried, "It is gone now. You have disregarded human life for some twisted belief that you can't seem to let go. Do you think people will think you as a savior in the future? You son of a bitch, only the sickest and most inhuman would follow you. Your points mean nothing now. You think you are ending suffering, but you are causing more suffering in the process. In the end, you are just a hypocrite."

"A hypocrite would kill both people who were and weren't suffering" Satoru answered back sternly "I only kill people who are suffering."

"Then something is wrong with your definition of suffering" Sachiko screamed "I will never abide by you. Take my life if you will, but I won't follow you if it means disregarding my friends and family."

"Your friends and family will be happy about me" Satoru claimed. "I have a special place in heaven when I die."

"More like a special place in hell" Sachiko said crying.

* * *

That night the chief, Soichiro and Akagi were still at the police station when they heard the news. They were shocked, they had prepared for this and the police of Japan failed to stop it.

"It has been recently reported that an entire hospital has a been massacred" the news lady said "The only survivors reported currently are of the people outside there, but there is no information on whether any of the patents or staff have survived yet."

"Bastard" Soichiro yelled at the screen "He has gone too far now."

"The hospital was secure when this was done." the chief stated. "The only reason it could happen is because of all the poison gas that was discovered."

"Apparently you guys didn't buff up the security enough" Akagi answered back sternly.

"We didn't know what hospital it would be" the chief said. "So we assumed it was all hospitals and apparently he chose the one that was of the closest distance to us."

"We have to get the major regions of Japan on lock down by tomorrow" Soichiro said concerned"There is no point in keeping places open for now."

"What do we do about food and electricity though?" the chief asked.

"We need people who are good enough in the outside area to deliver them and be as safe as possible." Soichiro said with a lot of energy. "If even one person dies because they went outside and it wasn't a nature death, we have to assume it is him. We can't have a madman like this on the run and assume that keeping the system with simply curfews will work."

"If it gets too out of hand", Akagi proclaimed to the chief, "it could cause riots."

"That is the least of our concerns as of right now" the chief said back. "We should keep people secure for now. The places should be on lock down by tomorrow."

* * *

That night Akagi and Soichiro had dinner at a Chinese restaurant knowing it would be their last night to do so before the lock down. Akagi was looking outside wondering about many stuff. Soichiro knew his friend was curious but he was surprised to see his friend have dull looking eyes.

"Soichiro", Akagi stated, "ever have the feeling of absolute paranoia, like something could kill you at any moment."

"Like what" Soichiro asked both curiously and in a happy tone "A heart attack? Those are actually survivable."

"No" Akagi proclaimed with more emotion. "I mean anything."

"We can't always fear death" Soichiro answered back in a meaningful tone. "Many brave people have died to get us to this point and now I feel that we need to step up our advantage if we are going to win. By tomorrow, police are going to be roaming the streets like crime was happening every second."

"Like in the comics" Akagi said in a happier tone. "We can't just be judge, jury and executioner. We need a proper standard for all laws."

"Which is why I think just killing criminals solves nothing" Soichiro uttered. "Heck, killing all criminals solves nothing. You really think you would make a better world by killing all criminals?"

"I wouldn't" Akagi reassured to Soichiro "There is no point to it. I bet your children will think about you to get guidance."

"And I think your children will find out just how gray the system really is" Soichiro said.

"Justice" Akagi argued. "Is it justice or just winning and losing?"

"Well history is written by the winners" Soichiro said. "If we win, Satoru is evil but if he wins then he is justice. I guess that is just how life goes."

Soichiro knew what he was saying couldn't be right but he was wondering about this idea just because Akagi was wondering about it. "Win or lose, Satoru is evil" Soichiro thought "It is stupid to proclaim a mass murderer is a good guy just because he won.

* * *

That night Satoru was meeting with the gang of shooters from the past week. He had just finished his ice cream sandwich and there were no guns in the room. He packed himself with every weapon he was used to using, a knife, a needle, a gas grenade and a handgun.

"Hey Satoru" said one of his henchmen "How are you do..."

It was at that moment that Satoru stabbed the henchman in the stomach with a knife. The henchman dropped dead instantly. "Such an imperfect life" Satoru proclaimed almost inhuamanly.

"What... What" a henchman yelled "What did you just do?"

"I hoped for the perfect henchmen and they are no different from the people I kill everyday" Satoru said in an upset tone "You think you could hide your secrets from me. I knew you guys were suffering but didn't have enough evidence to prove it."

"What do you mean?" asked a henchman.

"Takashi", Satoru said as he pointed his finger to the henchman, "why didn't you tell me you and your family were crippled in a car accident?"

"Or Kei", Satoru said, "why didn't you tell me you threw a tantrum at your mother because she didn't allow you to go to your favorite amusement park that often."

"I can't believe I am seeing this" Kei yelled. "Who are you to judge us."

"You are all suffering so now you must die" Satoru yelled back. He threw his grenade that contained poison gas on the ground and put his gas mask on.

"You will be thanking me in the afterlife" Satoru said and within a minute all his henchmen in that room were dead. Satoru just threw away his henchmen like garbage.


	4. Thursday

_**Thursday**_

* * *

It was the early morning and all police officers were on duty in Japan. There was a strict law prohibiting people from leaving their house today unless under certain circumstance. Akagi and Soichiro's team were sent to investigate a house that was recently burnt to the ground. From all the chaos that Satoru had caused in the last few days, this just felt like part of the regular routine. The area was full of poison gas so the team had to wear a gas mask.

"There is no doubt" Soichiro proclaimed. "This is Satoru's work."

"It has to be" Akagi answered back immediately. "It is the same gas that we encountered in the other house that was burnt down."

"But these bodies are different" said a police officer.

"Why?" both Soichiro and Akagi asked surprised.

"They are all bodies of people from the criminal underground" the police officer answered. "In fact some of them look like the people we caught on the security camera during the mall massacre. I would assume they are people who work for Satoru or have close relations to him."

"But why would he kill his own minions?" Soichiro asked.

"If anything" the police officer told Soichiro, "it is because of his own twisted belief. If there is any doubt in my mind, he found the flaws his minions had and again mistook it for suffering. After he poisoned them to death, he burnt the place down so nobody would survive in case of the smallest chance."

"Then why didn't he report this" Akagi yelled back angry.

"He reported a hospital massacre yesterday" the police officer told both Soichiro and Akagi "And if we can see it anyway, it seems like he wants one to distract us while he does another during the day. I don't think he'll attack today as the whole area is on lock down but we can't always be sure."

"If he does attack today", Soichiro said afraid of the outcome."then where would it most likely be."

"Probably somewhere that is less patrolled" the police officer said. "Some place where he could manipulate the events around him. Outside of that I don't know. Fighting him is like fighting a tornado, you don't know where he'll be."

"But he did promise to reveal himself by Saturday" Soichiro yelled anxious. "Why would he do that? If he loses than it is basically suicide for him."

"He wants people to trust the police less so that they can see him as a savior." Akagi said anxiously "It is true that history is written by the winners but he wants to manipulate people's trust in him so that even if they are scared of him, they will see him as their only hope. He hasn't announced where he will reveal himself but I assume he will do it tomorrow or the day he attacks."

"Does it matter if he gets the Death Penalty?" Soichiro asked calming down.

"I guess it will be based on what people feel about him." Akagi said to Soichiro calmy "There is no doubt he will be found guilty. Nobody leaves this much evidence in an attempt to prove himself right but I wonder why he even tries to get our attention. Most criminals try to run away."

"Whatever it is?", Soichiro said almost angry, "We will find out by Saturday."

Soichiro and Akagi couldn't wait for Saturday just because they needed to see Satoru for the first and hopefully the only time. They did know that wishing time away was bad and he should just be caught right now. It was now that they were just too disgusted with these crimes to be patent with this case.

* * *

Satoru was holding Sachiko by handcuffs and dragged her to the nearest abandoned house he could find. Her refusal to move forced him to attack her every time she tried to run away and every time he covered he hand to stop her from crying, she bit him.

"Stop doing that" Satoru said to Sachiko. "There is no reason to continue when I will force you to come."

"And why?" Sachiko cried. "Because you want to cure me? It is over Satoru. It will never happen under the things you are doing to me, my friends and humanity in general."

"Then maybe I should end the suffering of your family " Satoru told her. "If you are having such problems with them and they are having such problems right now then why don't I just set them free."

"No don't do that" Sachiko yelled to Satoru with tears in her eyes. "They don't deserve to die. If anybody deserves to die, it is you." She was shaking more now and she felt nothing but fearful. Fearful towards Satoru and fearful for her life.

"Shut up" Satoru yelled as he hit Sachiko. "You don't have to worry just yet. I will purify them after I get people to distrust the police."

"They will trust the police more than they do you" Sachiko whispered. She knew it as much as Satoru would like to deny it.

"Will they?" Satoru smiled. "Or will they see me as a savior to humanity? I am going to make a world full of happiness and all I have to do is get rid of suffering. Happiness is mandatory for living. If we suffer even once, we need to be put down."

"Then what happened to your parents anyway?" Sachiko said slowly. She was had to know was there anything pure about this guy at all. He was rotten to the core and she wouldn't deny it just to please Satoru.

"I discovered their flaws and purified them" Satoru answered back calmy. "They are thanking me right now. Where ever they are now, they will see me as a savior."

"And what about your sister" Sachiko said hesitantly.

"I haven't found her yet, but when I do I will set her free as well." Satoru said almost like a normal human.

"You follow your belief more than your family." Sachiko said crying "You don't love them. If you did they would be the exception to the rule. You can't just kill anybody based on your belief. How do you know they were suffering?"

"They were, so that is why I purified them" Satoru said back to Sachiko "Sachiko, you are confused about love. If I didn't love my goal then why would I follow it. Obviously my goal is more important then my family. If my family is to interfere with my goal then they don't truly love me and if they messed up my childhood then why should I love them."

"What did they do to you?" Sachiko asked. Sachiko felt nothing toward this guy but she could only ask questions. Hearing the truth comforted her but only barely because she couldn't feel anymore uncomfortable around this guy.

"They never gave me what I wanted" Satoru told Sachiko. "They gave me many things and many gifts. In some ways I could say it is love but alas if they truly did love me, I would have a perfect childhood where everything went my way but it didn't."

"Is that why you killed all those people?" Sachiko cried. "Because they weren't living perfect lives. There is a difference between suffering and an imperfect life."

"They are the same thing" Satoru said sadistically. "You can't have one without the other, they are both morally equivalent."

"Then I guess you think that murder and euthanasia are the same thing" Sachiko told Satoru in an angry tone.

"Euthanasia is necessary because it sets them free" Satoru said sternly "You have no need to complain. I am going to set you free if I can't cure you."

Satoru and Sachiko arrived at the abandoned house. "I have to lay low for today because Japan is on lock down. I will have to save my purification for later." Satoru told Sachiko.

Satoru locked the door and attached the other end of the handcuff to the door, trapping Sachiko. Sachiko struggled the moment she was attached. The face of terror was right in front of her and she couldn't do anything about it.

"You know you could just let me free right now" Sachiko said weakly.

"But if you did then you would arrest me" Satoru said in a deadpan tone. "It is too dangerous to let you go."

Throughout the time Sachiko was crying and screaming for help. Her screamed filled the room for hours to the point that Satoru would fire his gun in the air just to stop her. This got the attention of a police officer outside who had been alone on his duty during the lock down.

"Help" Sachiko screamed with tears in her eyes. "Can somebody please help me."

"Are you okay" the police officer asked searching for Sachiko. "I will be there in a moment."

The police officer went towards the door and Satoru opened the hatch and fired his shotgun through the hatch killing the police officer instantly.

"What a nuisance" Satoru said. "Well there are shovels in here. You and me will have to shovel together."

"You think you will get me to shovel, you sick bastard?" Sachiko yelled.

At that moment Satoru handcuffed himself to Sachiko. "And now we are both in the same boat. You will shovel with me. I can't do it by myself." He told Sachiko. He dragged her towards the shovels, in his mind this could even be an extra curricular activity to help but he was too deluded to see anything wrong with his treatment with Sachiko or any of the other ladies he tried to cure.

Satoru dragged Sachiko outside to bury the body of the police officer. Satoru didn't have much to do today but he hoped that he could set more people free tomorrow before he revealed himself the next day. It had to get people's attention even if Satoru knew it wouldn't be large scale.

* * *

Back examining the events of the mall massacre, Akagi and Soichiro identified the bodies of Akane and Ryuko. It was then that they found a photo of the Akane, Sachiko and Ryuko. This immediately caught the attention Akagi as the face looked familar. Soichiro was just as interested in this photo as well. It was left behind on the crime scene and Soichiro wondered if Satoru had photographic memory.

"There hasn't been any reports that the woman with the black hair has been killed yet." Akagi told Soichiro.

"The day of the hospital massacre we found the body of a woman chained to a bed." Soichiro said "She supposedly had been abducted by Satoru a week ago."

"And what about the woman" Akagi said "There has been no reports that she died in the mall massacre. In fact we found an entire apartment that she lived in massacred but there is no evidence that she is dead." Akagi was really wondering at this point if Sachiko was dead or alive.

"Satoru must have kidnapped her" Soichiro answered back "There seems to be a seven day delay between victim kidnapping and victim death. The last woman kidnapped by him was last week and we have been hearing that at least one woman has been dying from gunshots a week after the kidnapping. This has gone on for a year based on the news stories. He must have kidnapped these people for a reason."

"Does he really think he can cure people that he caused there trauma" Akagi asked.

"Well that is a possibility" Soichiro answered back. "We need to retrace his footsteps to see where he is now. There is no reason for us to not know what he is doing to these women. It only seems like recently that he has escalated his crimes beyond small time murders based on the news stories."

* * *

Back at the police station Akagi and Soichiro had their lunch break. The case was going somewhere but there was still no evidence of where Satoru was. Akagi was in his wondering state again as he was more than prepared to asked Soichiro about something.

"Soichiro", Akagi said curiously, "Ever wonder what is above us?"

"The sky I would say" Soichiro answered back sarcastically.

"But have you ever wondered if there was another civilization living in the clouds?" Akagi asked with a smile "Or in another realm? I wonder what they feel about us or what they would do to us. Are they friendly creatures or do they see us as cattle to the slaughter?"

"I don't think such a civilization exists" Soichiro said confused. "I have heard of many types of civilizations ranging from Death Gods to Leviathans and I can't think of any reason why they would exist right here and now. We have yet to discover aliens or another habitable planet so why should we believe those creatures would exist."

"If they do exist then who is more evil, us or them?" Akagi asked curiously.

"That is a morality question" Soichiro said going with the flow. "Maybe to us they are 10 times worse but maybe to them they think we are sickening people as well. Who is in the right. I don't know."

"Would you wish that you and your family discovered them." Akagi said.

"I don't think we will discover them for thousands of years if they do exist" Soichiro said "This is all shrouded in myth. Why did you ask this question anyway?"

"Because", Akagi said, "I want something to tell my children when they grow up. They won't be too different from us. We will influence them. I have rarely heard of a time where a child attempted to kill their family."

"I assure you", Soichiro smiled, "if one of our children tried that than I would find out."

"You know what to name them yet?." Akagi asked.

"No" Soichiro said. "But eventually this will come to light. I can't hold off on names all together."

"The Yamamoto family seems proud of you" Akagi smiled.

"I think the Matsumoto family is proud of you as well" Soichiro smiled back, and then Akagi smiled and laughed. Soichiro decided to laugh back. They needed a little break from all the stress that was going on during this time.

* * *

That evening, Satoru chained himself back onto Sachiko and dragged her out of the abandoned house. Afterward he burnt the house down. He had been dragging Sachiko for hours on end for the entire day. Sachiko was horrified at the site of the burning building.

"Not just are you a murderer", Sachiko yelled, "but you are an arsonist. How can you consider yourself human?"

"We are all human" Satoru said "What makes one person more human than the other?"

"Their morals and ideas" Sachiko replied. "You forced me to bury a police officer and you expect me to forgive you."

"Okay" Satoru said. "Do you forgive me?"

"Not in the lifetime of time itself" Sachiko said. "My friends would like to have a word with you when you die. In fact, everybody you have killed would like to have a word with you when you die."

"I am perfectly human. Who gives you the right to dehumanize me and besides" Satoru said. "I didn't kill them. I purified them. Remember, euthanasia"

"You take euthanasia differently than it should" Sachiko said. "Go kill me right now. You still won't change my feelings about you."

Satoru pointed a gun at Sachiko "Say I did kill you right now" Satoru coldly told Sachiko. "Would that satisfy me?"

"Yes" Sachiko said in a scared tone. "Based on who you are and what you are."

"Well it won't" Satoru said as he put the gun away "The seven days are not up yet."

"I wish I could just go back in time and avoid you" Sachiko whispered.

"Well then I couldn't purify you" Satoru said "besides we are close to the other abandoned house that we need to go to."

"You know what is abandoned?" Sachiko said. "Your soul."

Satoru chained Sachiko to a place inside the house since they were going to spend the night there. Satoru had a few plans for the following day but he wouldn't reveal them just yet. He needed some time alone to think about how to get around the system.

* * *

Soichiro was spending the night at Akagi's house because he rarely went there and he felt it might remedy the situation.

There, Soichiro was able to research who the girl was with the photograph in hand. He found out her name and her location.

"Sachiko Yagami" Soichiro Yamamoto said solemnly to himself "I feel sorry for you. I wish I could help you right now but we still haven't found where Satoru is. Goddamn, why does it have to be this way. This is the hardest first investigation I have done so far. I wish K was on this case, but he wouldn't take it unless he was interested in it. Which I have to ask, K, why aren't you interested in this case. You have solved so many cases in such a short amount of time I wonder why this one doesn't intrigue you. I guess we have to do it ourselves."

"Soichiro", Akagi said from a distance, "I have made a bowl of Pho for you. Do you want Siracha with it?"

"Yes" Soichiro said in a more happy tone. "That would be fine. I have found more info on the girl. Her name is Sachiko Yagami. Does that ring a bell to you?"

"Kinda" Akagi said. "There was a Sachiko Yagami who graduated from my High School. Is it the same person?"

"Very likely" Soichiro said. "I guess you could introduce me to her when we are done with this case. We must catch Satoru by Saturday or she is dead meat."

"We are very likely to" Akagi said. "Don't worry."

"I am not worried" Soichiro answered back. "I am worried about her."

That night Soichiro and Akagi were sharing a bunk bed in which Soichiro asked Akagi a question.

"Hey", Soichiro said, "do you really know who this Sachiko girl is or did she just glimpse by you at High School?"

"I know her" Akagi smiled. "But I never got the opportunity to truly become her friend. I guess if we save her then I could be considered her friend."

"Aren't both of us going to save her" Soichiro said "And if we save her, she won't just think of us as a friend, she would worship us."

"Don't take it like that" Akagi answered back in a serious tone. "She is probably going to be traumatized when we find her. We shouldn't take this as a hero story. This is real life we are talking about."

"Say, if it is real life that we are talking about", Soichiro asked curiously "does Satoru have any redeeming qualities because if we look through history books were people like Hideki Tojo could be considered to not be completely bad people."

"I don't know" Akagi complained "And I don't care. If he does have redeeming qualities, then the people who he will meet in court will probably not believe it. It is like the people on those computer. They always judge us."

"Say", Soichiro said, "if there was a place on the computer that could objectify all of us. What would you think of it?"

"I would say that it is total bullcrap" Akagi yelled back. "No place in the world should have the right to objectify people like us or even a person like Satoru. People should not be analyzed because everybody sees a person differently. If there was a place on the computer that said "I am right and you are wrong about this person and you are an idiot for being wrong", I would run the hell away from that place on the computer, not go towards it."

"You are right" Soichiro smiled. "If anybody says that my future born son or daughter has no redeeming qualities, I would punch him in the gut and make sure he can't eat again. Whoever says that is an asshole, nothing more, nothing less. Let people think what they want to think, don't objectify it."

"I wonder what would Satoru think of this" Akagi asked.

"I bet he would think that he and Iare not so different if we both thought that" Soichiro said. "History will judge him but I don't think history will judge him kindly."

"Just like Japan during World War II" Akagi answered back. "We were terrible back then."

"Yes we were" Soichiro said.

Both Soichiro and Akagi went to bed. They both felt better after this conversation but they knew they had a long day ahead of them tomorrow. Satoru was a nuisance and they were frustrated that they hadn't found him yet.


	5. Friday

_**Friday**_

* * *

It was early morning and Akagi and Soichiro were continuing the investigation in the living room. No police officer or detective was allowed to go to the station today as it was thought that spreading the police officers out would help speed up the investigation. Akagi and Soichiro were particularly wondering about Sachiko who was kidnapped a few days ago.

"Sachiko was kidnapped in an apartment where Satoru gassed most of people." Soichiro said to Akagi. "I have to wonder why this guy is so obsessed with the women he kidnaps."

"If he is so obsessed" Akagi questioned, "why does he kill them after seven days? Is there something about him that makes him decide not to put them down immediately."

"He says he kills people to end their suffering" Soichiro answered back. "So maybe he thinks that whatever he is doing to the women is what he would consider a recovery program and any woman who refuses is as good as dead in his eyes."

"This has got me wondering" Akagi said. "Why is he how he is? There has got to be a reason to understand him? We can't just erase his past."

"Or maybe we can" Soichiro exclaimed, "If he pretends like his past doesn't exist? From the fact that the police force recently found his parents dead, we can surmise that whatever past he had, he doesn't care about it and only cares about his philosophy."

"That death is the end of all suffering and if we have even a slightly flawed life we don't deserve to live" Akagi answered in a curious tone. "This seems more like trying to make humans perfect than it is about really ending their suffering."

"But based on how messed up his philosophy is", Soichiro sanswered back frustrated, "I can guess that he thinks even the smallest amount of a flawed life is equal to suffering. What kind of person thinks that way anyway?"

"A madman for sure" Akagi said. Akagi started to make a drink. "Hey, want some Long Island Ice Tea? My parents say that one glass helps us think better." He said.

"No" Soichiro said cheerfully. "I don't drink. I drink coffee in the morning and even that is black coffee."

"Say", Akagi answered back hopefully, "whatever happens tomorrow, I will always be on your side. Always"

"I will as well" Soichiro replied.

"Satoru", Soichiro thought, "why are you doing this? Why such an inhuman philosophy? There has got to be something in you that is at least partially human. None of us are truly 100% assholes but please when I meet you give me something anything for me to know you are still human. Humans only turn evil when their environments push them to be, so Satoru what environment pushed you into being who you are." Soichiro was trying to grasp Satoru's reality but he failed everytime. He couldn't make sense of this guy.

* * *

After lunch, Soichiro and Akagi got word of two abandoned houses from far away being burnt to the ground and they were sent to investigate. They could still see blood on the door, so they knew that somebody was murdered there.

"There is no doubt" Soichiro said disgusted at the site. "This has to be Satoru. We heard a police officer went missing yesterday and by the blood we see on the door, he was killed by a bullet in his head."

"Satoru tried to burn away all the evidence here and in the other house where he was staying about a few kilometers away" Akagi said "Where the body is, is anyone's guess. We will have many police officers digging this area in an attempt to find the body."

"Wait" Soichiro said surprised. "There is a piece of paper in this rubble"

Soichiro read the little note and it was, no doubt, from Sachiko. She must have hid it from Satoru and it was able to survive the buildings burning even when Satoru was trying to destroy the evidence. It was hard to read because of the burns but Soichiro was able to make it out.

私が聞く必要があるそこに誰もがある場合は、私の名前は幸子矢上であり、私は悟黒沢によって誘拐されています。

誰かが7日以内に私を救助しない場合、私は死ぬつもりです。悟は、私たちは夜のために滞在していたものを燃やした後、我々は戻ってこの家に引っ越しました。彼は私の友人を殺害した、と彼は私の家族を殺害しようとしています。

あなたは彼について何を知りたい場合。彼は、彼らが苦しんでいたと彼はチャンスを取得したとき、彼の妹を殺すために起こっていると思ったので、彼は彼の両親を殺しました。彼の哲学は、年間を通じて構築されているようだが、私は彼の幼年期は本当にひどいものだったと確信するように、まだです。何があれば私はそれは彼が望んでいたと苦しみのために欠陥を間違え始めたものを取得していない利己的なガキであるということです参照してください。それは私が、私は現時点では彼について知ることができると思いますすべてです。

いずれかが、彼がいなくても私には、彼の計画を明らかにしていないが、私はあなたを保証知りたい場合は、私は死にたくないので、彼が起こっていると思う場所に従うようにしてください。

 _If there is anybody out there I need to hear, my name is Sachiko Yagami and I have been kidnapped by Satoru Kurosawa._

 _If somebody doesn't rescue me within seven day then I am going to die. We moved back to this house after Satoru burnt the one we were staying for the night. He has murdered my friends, and he is going to murder my family._

 _If you want to know anything about him. He killed his parents because he thought they were suffering and he is going to kill his sister when he gets the chance. His philosophy seems to have been built throughout the years but I am yet to be convinced that his childhood was truly terrible. If there is anything I see it is that he is a selfish brat who didn't get what he wanted and started to mistake flaws for suffering. That is all I think I can know about him at the moment._

 _If any one wants to know he hasn't revealed his plan, not even to me but I assure you, try to follow where you think he is going because I don't want to die._

"A selfish past" Akagi said intrigued. He took the note from Soichiro so he could read it himself.

"So", Soichiro proclaimed, "Sachiko thinks he overreacted. But we don't know if this philosophy came from his past or not."

"Whether the philosophy came from his past or not doesn't matter" Akagi said after finishing reading the note. "What matters is that he is a criminal and that he needs to be arrested."

"Yeah" Soichiro said frustrated, "But I need to meet the man himself to see if Sachiko is really right or not about his past."

"Our pasts don't always shape us" Akagi told Soichiro. "It is very much possible that he treats his past as just one thing in a long line of things."

"But does he truly care about his past?" Soichiro wondered. "That is the question?"

"It will always be the question" Akagi said. "But I don't know, even now."

They knew they had to investigate the site a little bit longer before they would go back to the police station but after reading the letter Soichiro just wanted to find out more about Sachiko and if there really was a connection between her and Akagi.

* * *

Satoru had Sachiko handcuffed to him as he was taking her through Tokyo. He was hiding both her and himself in alleyways so nobody would notice them. For all he was concerned, he needed a new attack today to purify more people.

"I have one question" Sachiko cried "Does your past mean anything to you?" She was trying to remove her arm from the handcuff at that moment to no avail.

"I barely even remember my past" Satoru answered back surprised "So no it doesn't mean much if I didn't really live it. You think this philosophy was built because I didn't get what I wanted as a child. To you something like that would be trivial but for me it was very important. If I truly had a great childhood, then I would remember it but I don't, so what is the point you are trying to make."

"Whether your past truly shaped you" Sachiko yelled "I am not convinced that you are anything other than a monster."

"My philosophy was shaped only in recent years" Satoru answered back sternly "My childhood has a minor influence on it but I eventually grew so sick and tired of people living flawed and suffering lives that I decided to put it into my own hands. My past means nothing to me if I move forward. I am moving forward everyday the more people I kill and as far as I'm concerned the old me can rot in hell. He was a coward until he saw the light. I am following that light. My past self doesn't even exist now." Satoru was starting to move out of the alleyway to a place with no people walking but a lot of cars driving by.

"So you refuse to acknowledge what made you who you are" Sachiko said. "I guess you truly are a complete asshole after all."

"I am a complete savior" Satoru smiled sadistically. "You call me an asshole. Do you truly want to die?"

"Not by your hands" Sachiko cried. "Nobody wants to die by your hands"

"They will worship me eventually but now I need you to be quiet" Satoru said. He forced duck tape over Sachiko's mouth so she wouldn't speak at all.

"I will end the suffering of all these people" Satoru smiled. "Now I will aim for the glass of these moving cars" Satoru was leaving the alleyway but still hiding. He brought a powerful gun to shoot through the glass. Satoru aimed his gun and shot a man dead through the windows of the car. The car spun out of control and hit another car and another and another.

By the end of it, there was a large car pile up. The largest in Japan since a long time ago. Satoru walked away from the incident which had at kleast 50 people on the sidewalk killed and many people in their cars dead or injured.

"There", Satoru said as he took the duck tape off of Sachiko's mouth, "I have set more people free today and the people who are suffering today I will save for another day."

"Don't you understand that you are creating suffering in the process" Sachiko cried. "If this is how you are, why do you rarely go after grieving families."

"I work with the information that I have" Satoru said frustatred. "If the family is grieving than I will purify them."

"And who made you who you are" Sachiko asked.

"Myself" Satoru said. "I end people's suffering that is all. I don't need a reason because I know that I am doing good right here and right now. I have killed those who oppose me before and I will do it again when the time has come. The fact that I caused the greatest car pile up in Japan history means nothing because I have ended the suffering of all the people in this area and you know what I can cause another pile up later today to help end the suffering of others. There is no point struggling. Sachiko, why do you reject your savior?"

"Because he isn't a savior in my eyes" Sachiko screamed angrily. "And he isn't the savior in the eyes of anybody else. You think you are all high and mighty. You know what? You are a monster and you have been blinding yourself from the truth ever since you began. I don't care if you were lying that your childhood didn't mean anything because of the philosophy you live by now. Nobody will give a rats ass how many excuses you make. People will see you and they will know that you deserve to die. There is no if but or when because people will recognize the difference between a guy who has good intentions and a lunatic who wants the world to follow one rule and do you know what, you are that lunatic."

"Or maybe the lunatic is you for not following my treatment" Satoru yelled. "Day after day you refuse to take my treatment. Why?"

"Because you are forcing me to do stuff you think will help me recover", Sachiko whispered, "not that actually will help me recover" She was still struggling to get as far away as she could with the handcuffs.

"You son of a bitch" Satoru said "If I didn't go by my seven day rule then I would kill you right now. But that doesn't matter, you still have three more days to live and I can still get you to do my treatment. It is only a matter of time."

Sachiko was releasing as much emotion as she could at Satoru for the past few days but now she felt she could hold back for now. She was hopeful that somebody, anybody would save her.

* * *

Akagi and Soichiro looked at the news footage of two huge car pile ups that happened during the day. They knew that today would be the day that Satoru reveals himself and he knew that everybody in the police force would be watching it because they had to. They were at Akagi's house this night and they were shocked by the incident like all the other incidents that happened this week.

"And it is reported that at least 73 people have died in this incident" the news lady said.

"Satoru" Soichiro yelled "It has to be Satoru" Soichiro was listening to about everything he could about the news. It was the best way to track Satoru at the moment.

"He is going to top himself tomorrow if we don't catch him" Akagi said. "But where is he going to attack." Akagi just wanted to go home at the moment but the he had to finish whatever they were investigating today.

"And we have recently been mailed a tape by who is believed to be the perpetrator" the news lady said "Satoru Kurosawa, lets listen in on the tape."

The tape turned on and it was revealed to be Satoru Kurosawa, this time with his full face in view and Sachiko being held at gunpoint.

"Hello" Satoru Kurosawa said "My name is Satoru Kurosawa or as I call myself the savior of humanity. Yes I am the one behind the car pile up that happened today as well as the previous events throughout the week. I am here to set you free. You guys are all suffering and I hope to purify you from your suffering and others will be taken into my seven day program in which, if you refuse I will purify you as well. I have committed these incidents in both major and minor areas of Japan and I will tell you that I will attack the head of the Japanese police tomorrow at 8:00 PM. Those police officers who don't arrive I will kill later for being cowards. Brand me a serial killer or a terrorist if you like but that doesn't take away from the truth that I am the savior of Japan at this moment and have been setting people free. I have already called people to help me in this operation so I won't be alone. Be there or be square. I will be waiting for you."

"We got the date, time and location" Soichiro said triumphantly "We need to take him down."

"You know by now" Akagi said happily "I think everybody has got this time down. We won't let him win this time."

"Yeah" Soichiro said. "And by this message it means that we will help in this operation."

"Tomorrow" Akagi smiled "We will be branded as heroes throughout the Kanto and Tokyo regions of Japan. So far those are the places he has been attacking and killing people."

"I never thought I would face a threat this large on my first week" Soichiro said worriedly. "I guess if we win then we are going to move up from police officer to detective within a few years."

"You have always dreamed of being the chief of police" Akagi said to Soichiro.

"I always have" Soichiro smiled back. "And if I get that position. I will definitely promote you. Ever since elementary school we have been friends. I would like this friendship to continue to the end of time."

"I hope the promises are not empty" Akagi answered. "You will always be my best friend.

Both were worried about tomorrow. Worried about death, worried about him getting away but they kept their happy facade to make sure nobody knew how worried they were. Tomorrow could be the day of their death and they wouldn't know it but they knew it would be tomorrow for them to prove themselves. If they didn't prove themselves tomorrow they might now have another opportunity for quite a while.

* * *

Satoru was outside a small house in Tokyo. The house probably already heard the report but he needed some place to stay with Sachiko until tomorrow. He rang the door bell.

"Hey" the father said "Aren't you..." and then Satoru fired a bullet in his head, killing the father instantly and leaving behind and bloody corpse. Satoru walked into the house slowly.

"Hey stop" yelled his daughter. But Satoru killed her very quickly.

"No" the mother yelled. "No!" She was trying to get out through the porch but Satoru shot her dead in her tracks.

"Sorry" Satoru said in a calm tone. "I need some place to sleep for the night."

"You killed them just so you could take their house" Sachiko yelled. "Who are you anyway?" Sachiko then paused "You know what? I don't want to know." she thought.

"A little bit of both" Satoru said sadistically. "I could see them as suffering but at the same time I really needed their house. Now throw these corpses into the basement or I will purify you."

"Fine purify me" Sachiko cried. "Doesn't make up for your bullshit past which you don't care about."

"No" Satoru yelled angrily. "You will do this." He grabbed her head and started banging it against the wall "You buried the police man. This job is easier." Sachiko gave up and decided to do it anyway.

"I don't trust you" Sachiko cried. "I don't even like you and now I can only see you as a hypocrite but I guess I will have to do it." Satoru took off the handcuffs as Sachiko got ready to throw the corpses into the basement.

"He wants to end my suffering" Sachiko said calming down "He wants to cure me from all the ills that have happened to me. But he is creating more suffering for me. He is a delusional man who thinks that I am a girl that needs help. I am, but not from him as he is the one who has caused all this for me. He refuses to tell me about his past and all he says is that he didn't get what he wanted. What did he want and why is he forgetting about his goal right now. I hope they got the note I kept at the house."

* * *

That night Satoru made some Geki Kara Miso Ramen which is among the spiciest food in Japan. He made the food for dinner. He made enough for an entire family to eat.

Satoru looked at Sachiko during dinner and noticed that she wasn't eating a bite. In fact she hadn't eaten at all today.

"Sachiko" Satoru said in a concerned manner. "You haven't eaten all day."

"You think I would, you bastard" Sachiko cried "Plus I'm not hungry."

"If you don't eat" Satoru said frustrated "You will die."

"Yeah" Sachiko said "Says the mass murderer." She then cried as her tears hit her soup.

"Fine" Satoru yelled angrily "Starve for all I care. But tomorrow I will make you eat whether you want to or not. In the end, only I can kill you for refusing my treatment."

"You think you can get away with this now that you told them about your plan" Sachiko cried. "You are dead wrong. They will evacuate before you can arrive."

"That is why I have a contingency in place" Satoru said happily "I have planned this for months. I have several people there to prevent anybody from leaving. If they don't fall for it, they will lock the building down, preventing anybody from leaving. You see I win either way."

"You think that will even work?" Sachiko sniffed "You haven't shown any kindness at all."

"Kindness my dear" Satoru laughed "I think you misunderstand kindness as a whole."

Satoru was blind to anything that was his philosophy. To him his philosophy was everything and nothing else matter but ending people's suffering.

* * *

Soichiro was in his bedroom staring off into space. The note, the videos and all the incidents were in his mind. He couldn't help think about all of them. He had worked all day and now it was time to be prepared for tomorrow, which would be a big day.

"Satoru are you man or beast?" Soichiro asked. "How much have you left behind to get to this point and how much will you continue to leave behind to make sure you get what you want?"

"Satoru must have lost faith in humanity" Soichiro thought. "But how?"

Soichiro had trouble sleeping and started rolling around in his bed.

"I am worried about tomorrow" Soichiro thought. "But it is in my nature to worry. How many people will Satoru kill until he thinks people trust him?"

"But people will never trust him" Soichiro said worried. "They would never trust a madman like him."

"Only a madman would trust this madman" Soichiro thought. "That is why he had a few followers. He had somehow manipulated others into doing his bidding in the past few incidents and will continue until he is done."

"I have a bad feeling about this" Soichiro said "Akagi, do you feel the same?"

"We have been together for so long Akagi" Soichiro thought. "I don't want to lose you but you don't want to lose me."

"How can this come to a happy ending at all" Soichiro said anxiously.

Soichiro thought back to the incidents and to the broadcasts and anything he could find in his archive of knowledge to know exactly what he thought Satoru was going to do. Why would Satoru attack the main police building in Tokyo.

Soichiro then figured it out in his head.

"He wants to kill the heads of the police infrastructure so we would focus more on rebuilding than catching film" Soichiro said. "That not just gives him more free reign but it will make people lose trust in the police which is what he is hoping. Follow him."

Soichiro ran to the bathroom at this thought and threw up in the toilet.

"We have to stop him" Soichiro thought. "There is no doubt he is a despicable man. I have to get the chief to know."

Soichiro called the number to get the chief on the line.

"Yes" the chief said. "Soichiro why are you calling so late?"

"It is an emergency" Soichiro said anxiously."We need to get as many people over to guard the place as possible. If we don't then all hell would break loose and you know it."

"Why is it going to be big but we can stop him" the chief said.

"I know we can, but you must listen" Soichiro answered back. "He is planning on killing the leaders of the police infrastructure"

"What" the chief said.

"You must listen" Soichiro said back. "If we prevent him from killing all the heads then we can still focus on him. If we don't, there will be a lot of rebuilding before we can find him again."

"And how is it so" the chief said.

"He wants people to distrust the police" Soichiro said in a more calm tone."And if we don't stop him. Nobody will."


	6. Saturday

_**Saturday**_

* * *

It was the late afternoon and the police were getting prepared for safeguarding the police headquarters in Japan. Soichiro was trying to convince people that he is most likely right about what Satoru Kurosawa was going to do.

"So you are convinced that Satoru Kurosawa is going to kill the main powers of the police force in Japan tonight", said one of the leaders.

"I am sure of it", Soichiro said confidently. "He needs something to distract us from focusing on him and he feels like if he kills the main powers than we would be too focused on rebuilding to stop him. I fear he is the cause of the hostage going on there."

"We got the entrance highly guarded", said another one of the leaders. "You are sure he can get in."

"We must assemble a team on the rooftop to corner him", Soichiro recommended. "If the entrance is too dangerous to enter then we will have trouble tracking where he is in the building."

"We will have security cameras up so we know where he is going." said one of the leaders.

After being quiet for several hours as he was unsure with Soichiro, Akagi finally spoke up. He was now hoping for his friend to be correct.

"Soichiro is right", Akagi said finally. "We must get the building as guarded as possible. We don't know how many men Satoru has assembled for his assault." After several hours of being skeptical, Akagi was sure of Soichiro now.

"Akagi" Soichiro said surprised.

"It's okay" Akagi said back. "You can continue. I will always be on your side."

Soichiro smiled back. He then spoke up again in a much more confident tone.

"And if he keeps what he did to his other men secret", Soichiro said, "then we can be sure they will trust him."

"And what about this Sachiko Yagami", said the chief.

"I don't know", Soichiro said. "But we can't leave out the possibility of Satoru taking her to witness his crime."

"Are you sure?" asked the chief.

"Positive", Soichiro answered back. "We cannot take the risk. We have to assemble as good a team as possible."

* * *

That night Soichiro and Akagi arrived at the building for their first arrest they will ever make. It was safeguarded by a few police officers. The entire building had been on lockdown. It had been that way since the early afternoon.

"Sorry", said one of the members of the police. "You are not allowed in this operation."

"Why" Soichiro and Akagi complained.

"Because you guys are rookies and we can't allow fresh blood to be killed in our ever growing police line up", said the policeman.

Soichiro didn't like being underestimated. He was a young rookie and yes he would be accused of being reckless but he was as involved in this operation as everybody else. These words anger Soichiro.

"You know what?" Soichiro said sternly to the policeman. "We are going in and you may try to prevent us but we know what is right and what is wrong. Whatever Satoru is doing is wrong and we have just the same amount of right to put him away as you do. Now, I don't care if it is dangerous for us or not. We will assist in this operation and prove ourselves as police officers. Now if you have any problem with that you can take it up with the chief who has ordered us to work at the top levels of the building to stop Satoru Kurosawa."

The policeman saw the chief. "Chief" he said.

"They are with me", the chief said confidently. "Akagi and Soichiro have proven to be pretty good detectives for being rookies and if they want to be with the people trying to arrest Satoru then they can come. The more people on the case the better and we will make sure there aren't very many casualties."

"Okay", the policeman said ,"you are there leader."

"Akagi, Soichiro", the chief said, "it is time to get into the chopper. We have to protect enough people in this building from Satoru."

The chopper landed on the top of the building and there was an entrance there. A full force of armed policemen and women were there alongside Soichiro and Akagi. They were given a map of each floor of the building to help them, all 30 floors of the building including the basement. All they had to do was wait for Satoru to arrive.

* * *

Five minutes before the estimated arrival time, the policeman and women guarding the building saw a bus coming right towards them alongside some heavy armored trucks. The bus was full of average everyday citizens. It was hijacked by Satoru who still had Sachiko chained to him.

The bus was heading straight towards the building at an incredible speeds. "Fire at the bus" said one of the chiefs and all the policemen and women there started firing at the bus. The bullets did nothing as the bus crashed right through the police cars and the building. The crash was able to breakthrough the locked down first floor.

The bus was leaking fuel and walking out Satoru lit a match and blew up the bus. He was from a far distance and threw the match as far as he could so he wouldn't be hit by the blast. Then Satoru's men crashed into the building and started massacring the first floor. "The fire is in the way", said a policeman "we can't get around this."

Soichiro and his men got orders to go inside the building. They set a small explosive to the door which blew open the lock. "He is massacring the first floor, we need to get inside there."

"We need him arrested ASAP", said the chief. "Get inside there. Go go go."

After Satoru and his men massacred the first level, Satoru dropped a grenade of poison gas and went straight for the second floor.

"Level 15 is where most of the main leaders are", Satoru said. "Now let's see who can stop me."

"You have gone too far" Sachiko yelled. "You killed several citizens today and even your own men. I am not afraid to die but I don't want to die in despair, which is what you are doing to me."

"Shut up" Satoru said frustrated. "Whether I can cure you or not is not important right now. What is important is that I get people to distrust the police and as long as I am at the stairwell I can get to the main head. Plus I kept a few men hidden on the higher floors to take care of anyone who tries to interfere. Whether they live or die doesn't matter, but I would like to thank them for locking down this building to prevent the leaders as well as several others from leaving."

"You truly think people will follow you once they find out who you really are?" Sachiko cried. "They will know who you are and hate you."

"If they can't follow me", Satoru smiled, "Then maybe they should die. Right now that is only a possibility but I will make up my mind when the time comes. It is too soon."

Satoru raided several levels in an attempt to distract the police from whatever he was doing.

* * *

Soichiro and Akagi were at the 20th floor when several of Satoru's men were guarding both sides of the hallways.

"Ready?" Akagi said to Soichiro.

"Ready", Soichiro said back.

With only a handgun, they were able to take down many of the Satoru's men who were no longer disguised. At the same time they were able to shoot them first as they were able to understand the timing of when a person was going to shoot.

Soichiro took down 12.

Akagi took down 11.

They both met at the stairwell. "How many?" Soichiro asked.

"11", said Akagi.

"12", said Soichiro.

"Killed any?" Akagi said in a worried tone.

"No", Soichiro said, "but we got a lot of broken legs. How about you?"

"I switched real bullets for rubber bullets", Akagi said "I have brought some for Satoru." Akagi had brought rubber bullets because he never wanted to see himself as a killer even if it was for a good cause.

"I want to save Satoru for the law to take care of" Soichiro said. "Not us."

"I definitely know you my friend" Akagi said and then both opened the door to the office.

* * *

Soichiro and Akagi were now on the 15th floor and they now witnessed one of the chiefs being assassinated by Satoru.

"Hey", Akagi yelled. "Stop, you are under arrest."

"Oh yeah" Satoru whispered he shot a few bullets to distract them and ran straight for the hallway.

Satoru was right where the emergency exit was. Soichiro and Akagi were cornering him and he was holding Sachiko hostage.

"Help me" Sachiko yelled.

"Sachiko", Soichiro said in a calm tone, "It is okay. Akagi and I are here to help you. Now you son of a bitch, put your hands up so we can arrest you."

"You think that is how it goes", Satoru laughed. "Here is how the script works. Let me purify these people so we can have a better world. We don't need you guys anymore."

"Then tell me", Akagi said angry. "Do you purify criminals based on your philosophy. We only arrest criminals and you are a criminal."

"I purify anybody who is under my definition of suffering" Satoru smiled. "I bet a lot of people were suffering here so I purified them."

"Don't listen to him", Sachiko cried/ "He killed my friends and his definition of suffering is twisted."

Satoru hit Sachiko. "Twisted or righteous", Satoru said confidently. "I am following the path of the righteous man and you guys can deny it all you want. Even if you kill me right here, I have a pre programed message in my pocket to tell you why you lost. Now let me escape."

"You are not righteous", Soichiro said sternly "You are a madman. If you think people will follow you under your jurisdiction you are wrong. You have judged people under a certain law of perfection and you see flawed life as suffering. You think you are ending suffering, but you are not. You are causing more suffering. People are not begging to die. You have no right to kill people because the people you say are suffering weren't really suffering at all. They lived a flawed life, nothing more and nothing less but they were just fine and could move on. You think everybody is a dog on its last leg. You are wrong, we are not dogs we are people."

"Oh", Satoru said sarcastically, "I don't have time for this shit." It was at that moment that he shot Akagi three times in the stomach.

"Akagi", Soichiro yelled "Akagi, Noooooo."

Soichiro went to Akagi, who was still alive but was suffering from massive blood loss.

"Akagi", Soichiro screamed.

"I might not make it", Akagi said weakly. "Please just go and arrest him. The duty needs to be done."

"No", Soichiro said starting to cry, "not without you. You are coming with me. You will live."

"I can't say", Akagi said getting quieter."I knew the dangers but I guess the adventures of Soichiro and Akagi as police officers might not comes to be."

"Akagi", Soichiro sniffled, "no you can't die."

"You can still tell your kids about me" Akagi said ."I bet they will be great people."

"Please stay with me", Soichiro yelled.

"Soichiro", Akagi gasped, "I'm sorry. I really wish I got to know... Sachiko...M-More..." Akagi dropped dead.

"Akagi", Soichiro cried. "Akagi no stay with me." Soichiro started to cry much more. He was begging for Akagi to stay with him at this moment but to no avail. This is what suffering felt like, this was the same thing Sachiko was feeling for the past few days and this was what Satoru was trying to cure but got dead wrong what it truly was.

"What a pathetic life", Satoru said sternly. "I put him down like I put down everybody who was suffering. There is no doubt that I set him free. He is happier now."

"You think you know what the fuck suffering is" Soichiro said angrily. "Akagi was a great person. He was living a great life and provided lots of joys to both me and many of his friends and you killed him. If you want to know what suffering is like, just ask Sachiko, she lost two friends to you or ask me who lost his best friend to you."

"Giving into anger." Satoru said starting to go insane "Well now there are three options before you. Choose one and choose carefully."

"I don't have to choose to bring you down", Soichiro yelled.

"Well option A is simple" Satoru said throwing Sachiko to the ground and pointing a gun at her. "Kill her and you will prove how messed up the police system is. Killing an innocent girl in order to take down the savior of humanity."

"Option B is to kill me", Satoru smiled. "But then I won't serve a proper trial and with debatable evidence and you giving into anger. Not just will you guys be off the case but a statement will be complete that I got what I wanted and you let me win. I would be a martyr anyway."

"The third and final option is for me to purify you and have you meet your friend in heaven", Satoru said. "Then I will get away and people won't trust the police force anymore. It is your choice. You have one minute or I will kill you."

The minute was tense and Soichiro had his views clouded by anger and sadness but he needed to choose. Either way he would lose. What to do, what to do and then he remembered all of Satoru's men who he merely stunned. Soichiro concentrated now and before the time was up he shot Soichiro in the leg.

"Ah" Soichiro yelled starting to go crazy. "What, what did you do here? That is not how you are suppose to work. There was no other option."

"There was", Soichiro said calming down, "non lethal force, now then Satoru, you are under arrest for mass homicide, killing several police officers, arson and abuse. May god have mercy on you."

"No no" Satoru said desperately. "You don't understand. God will have mercy on me but all of you will pay for promoting suffering. I am the end of all suffering. I am the savior. You can't just end the savior right here and now. I am not a murderer. I AM NOT A MURDERER! Please don't arrest me." He shot the last bullets of his gun. His mental breakdown tainted his aiming so nobody got hurt.

Soichiro took Satoru's gun and wacked him on the head. Satoru had passed out. Soichiro disconnected the handcuff that was on Sachiko's hand and got it attached to Satoru's hand. "Whether you live or die is out of the question" Soichiro said "What matters is that the hand of justice takes care of you."

"Thank you", Sachiko said tearfully and ran to hug Soichiro "You know how much I have lost."

"I know", Soichiro said just as sad. "I guess we are in the same boat. At least you are away from that freak of nature."

Sachiko kissed Soichiro which surprised Soichiro "I need someone to comfort me" she said crying and then Soichiro put her hands around her. He felt her pain and all he could do now was comfort her. "Yeah". Soichiro thought in sadness, "maybe my children will appreciate me talking about you. Akagi, I guess I am seeing a bright future ahead for m, and Sachiko really seems to like me."

* * *

The rest of the police force entered the room.

"Soichiro", the chief said, "where is Satoru?"

"He is over there", Soichiro said pointing to the passed out body of Satoru. "You can arrest him now. He won't do any harm anymore."

"And Akagi?" the chief asked before he saw Akagi's corpse.

"Dead" Soichiro said in tears. "I thought I could save him but but... Satoru killed him. What about the rest of the building."

"Most of the people in charge are still alive and only the first floor had high casualties", the chief said "The fire is being put out right now and most of Satoru's men have been rounded up."

"That is good to hear", Soichiro said. He noticed Sachiko sleeping by his side. Sachiko must have been exhausted. "Hey can you leave me here with her for a few more minutes. I will be up soon."

"Sure", the chief said as he took Satoru away. "You have proven yourself as a police officer." The chief then spoke in a sad tone, "Sorry about your friend."

Soichiro was sitting right next to Sachiko who was finally free from Satoru's grasp. "I guess we are in the same boat now Sachiko. I wish this never happened and you probably wish the same thing as well. You with your friend and me with Akagi. That Satoru is a bastard and we need to figure out what made him this way. The problem is that we may never find out. Right now though I guess I will be the one to take care of you. You do need my help." Soichiro fell asleep at the moment from exhaustion.

* * *

The chief found Soichiro and Sachiko's sleeping bodies and his men carried them back to the helicopter. They both had a long week and were basically in the same boat. Akagi's body was zipped in a bag and was being carried by the same helicopter.

"Chief", said one of the policemen, "I would like to acknowledged that they look cute together."

"Yes", the chief said. "Yes they do."

Soichiro Yagami and Sachiko Yamamoto were both in their early 20's and had a lot of life left in them. Were they meant to be or not. This journey to catch Satoru was exhausting but there were going to be many more difficult cases in the future. It was only a matter of time. The only thing that mattered now was that this case was over and that Satoru Kurosawa was going to face a trial. Akagi Matsumoto was dead and that was the harsh reality that they were facing right now. Soichiro and Sachiko were only thinking of good things to come in the future and after all the despair that they went through, who could blame them.


	7. Sunday

_**Sunday**_

* * *

Soichiro woke up after a long night. He was back at home and was feeling refreshed after last night which was depressing. He saw Akagi's glasses on the table and his feelings instantly turned back to depressed. The night before he took the glasses off of his friends dead body so he could have something, anything to remind him of his friend.

"I'm sorry Akagi" Soichiro muttered sadly "You should have survived. I should have prevented it from happening but it's too late now."

Soichiro was having difficulty leaving his room. He needed to return to the case to see about the court trials and what would happen to Satoru Kurosawa. He also needed to go back to Sachiko because she had lost so much in such a short period of time and he was the only one who could truly comfort her.

Soichiro went downstairs to see his mother Mako.

"It appears that Satoru Kurosawa has been taken into custody" Mako said happily. "You have done a great job on this case."

"Yeah mom", Soichiro said somberly in an attempt to bring his mother back to reality. "but wouldn't it have been great if Akagi were here to hear this news."

"I understand" Mako said. "I am sorry about your friend and I am sorry about you. Nobody should go through this. Especially this early in their lives."

Soichiro was about to slam his hand on table in frustration but calmed down at that moment. He knew anger wasn't the right way to approach this problem.

"Thanks" Soichiro said tears with started falling down his face. "And I am keeping his glasses. This friendship has been around since elementary school and it was over this soon. He was my best friend. We shared stuff together, we played together, our families met all the time. But now that he is gone, what am I going to do?"

Mako came up to her son and hugged him. Soichiro needed some comfort after such a traumatizing case.

"I went through very similar times" Mako said with a tearful smile. "A few of my friends never made it to this point. A few were irresponsible and I was in a very similar situation as you are. I wouldn't want to go through the trauma of losing you as well."

"But how can I forgive myself?" Soichiro hesitantly questioned."It isn't my fault either way." He was looking at his mother now.

"It never was" Mako said to her son. "Life works in strange ways. Its like the people above us just judge what happens throughout time. Where ever Akagi is now, he is just telling you to move on."

"I need to" Soichiro said tearfully. "It was my dream to become the chief of police but how can I move on when the person that helped guide me to this point is dead."

"You will always have friends and family" Mako said. "There will always be people to be your friends. I knew Akagi just like you, so don't tell me I am not feeling the same pain you are."

Soichiro was still grieving. He would still grieve for a long time. This experience was just so new to him but he was hopeful that something like this was just rare and would likely never happen again.

* * *

Soichiro had breakfast and walked to school but not without visiting the graveyard first. He stared in awe as he knew Akagi would be there soon. He walked there with many thoughts in his head.

"Akagi", Soichiro thought, "I need your guidance. How do I move on from this? Are you sad because I am sad?"

"Akagi", Soichiro thought, "If I move on does that mean I will forget you because I never want to forget you"

"Akagi", Soichiro thought, "what could I tell my children about you when our dream never came to be. How can I hope to move on from this?"

"Akagi", Soichiro cried, "Is there a light at the end of this dark tunnel?"

Soichiro continued to walk through the graveyard remembering what his father went through with World War II and what Akagi's father went through as well.

"They suffered worse then me", Soichiro thought "And I could relate to that. Sachiko suffered just as much as me and now I am the one person who can truly comfort her. There is a light at the end of this tunnel and I know it."

* * *

Soichiro finally left the graveyard to go the police station and from there they would drive him to the place they were interrogating Satoru Kurosawa.

During his walk through the station, he saw the chief looking through the glass where Satoru was being interrogated. Satoru Kurosawa was acting as insane as ever.

"Yes I did kill all those people in the mall" Satoru yelled kicking and screaming "Does it make a difference because I ended their suffering anyway. Now let me go so I can end more people's suffering."

A policeman in the room slammed Satoru's head onto the table.

"You should understand as well as everybody else that due to the severity of your deeds we will never let you go" the interrogator said to Satoru "You will still face trial but if you think we will give even a little leeway for a person like you then you got another think coming."

"Leeway!" Satoru yelled in anger. "You guys really think you can hold me in a cell or even execute me. I have many followers. They will break me out."

"Most of them have been captured" the interrogator said coldly. "And others are either killed or missing. You shouldn't hold your breath on anything."

"No" Satoru yelled back. "You don't understand. I have every right to purify people on this earth. You think I am done with Japan. More places will be purified and more and more. You can't lock up a savior."

The police started to restrain Satoru Kurosawa.

"No" Satoru yelled breaking down. "You can't do this. I will kill you. I will kill all of you. You can't do this to me. People need to be purified. PURIFIED!"

* * *

Soichiro was looking out the window along with the chief and a few other members of the police.

"So what do you think the verdict is?" Soichiro said almost emotionlessly"Life or death?"

"I honestly don't know", the chief said to Soichiro. "But the consensus from the people of Japan so far seem to want him to have a lifetime in solitary confinement as they think that because of his belief that death is the end of all suffering, death is too good for him. So a lifetime of suffering it is. They are thinking of giving him a life sentence of everybody he killed which is over 200 but we havenn't found every body. That is a long time in jail."

"That's strange because most of Japan supports the death penalty" Soichiro said.

"They do, and if your friend was still alive maybe he would have had an opinion on this spot" the chief said with respect.

"I know" Soichiro said feeling guilty. "I keep reliving the same night over and over again in my head."

"Soichiro", the chief said, "don't trust people like him."

"Who" Soichiro said and then he saw the chief pointing his fingers at Satroru.

"Him", the chief said seriously "He is somebody who represents the worst of what a human can become. He is somebody who will abandon all morals and logic to get what he wants. He is somebody who doesn't care in the least what he does and who he harms until he has won. He would probably continue to do these atrocities whether he has won or not. You can't bargain with him on anything. Soichiro, there will always be people like that."

"I understand" Soichiro said confidently. He was about to leave but the chief tugged at him.

"And when you find them", the chief said in a determined tone, "Don't hesitate for a moment. It doesn't matter who it is because one thing is for certain, that person has come a long way from understanding."

"Don't hesitate" Soichiro whispered.

"I still don't believe anybody can be 100 percent a dick" the chief said. "There is one thing to be certain that people are not born criminals and when they turn into criminals, we are the ones to hunt them down. Whether we can forgive them as human beings or not, depends on the moment we see them and the moment we can calculate everything we know about a person because if one thing is for certain, we judge people and we will never know 100 percent who a person is completely."

Soichiro thought about what the chief said.

"I will never forgive him for killing Akagi" Soichiro answered back.

"I knew you wouldn't" the chief said.

"What?" Soichiro said.

"Just predicted it" the chief said. "Oh and there is a person outside to meet you."

Soichiro stepped outside to see Sachiko who was just done her interrogation about what she knew about Satoru. She was still sad and traumatized from the previous few days but she had something to say to Soichiro.

"I never got to show all my gratitude to you for saving me" Sachiko said with tears in her eyes. "I knew Akagi. We were partial friends but never got to truly know each other. If he had survived we could have been best friends. I need a friend. I lost three of my friends because of this maniac."

"I can be your friend" Soichiro said with some hope. "You need someone who can comfort you and help you move past these hard times and I am more than happy to be that person."

"You can do this" Sachiko said surprised.

"I can" Soichiro said a small smile despite his depressed mood. "If there is one thing I know it is that we are one and the same now."

Sachiko hugged Soichiro but she was still crying.

"We both need to recover", Sachiko said ."I could give you my phone number and you could contact me. You seem like a great guy. Akagi would be proud of you."

"He would", Soichiro said forming a small smile. "He would be proud."

Soichiro took out Akagi's glasses.

"I guess I could keep these to remind myself of him" Soichiro said thinking of Akagi. "But maybe I should get my own glasses as well to help me remind myself of him."

"Hey", Sachiko smiled, "could you put those glasses on. I know they are his but I want to know how you would look with them on."

Soichiro put Akagi's glasses on his face.

"You know", Sachiko said cheering up, "you look pretty good with them on. Maybe you should wear glasses more often."

Soichiro took the glasses off.

"Yeah maybe", Soichiro said and Sachiko gave him another hug.

A policeman pulled Sachiko away. "You guys can meet up later", said the policeman. "You still need to give your report on Satoru."

"I think we need more eyewitness accounts to come here." Soichiro said to the policeman. "He is as good as guilty but this case must make headlines."

Soichiro gave his report for the day before meeting with the chief of police again.

"You can leave early today", the chief said. "In fact you should take a week off the recover."

"But my duty" Soichiro said in shock.

"You should do what is best for you and if you want to stay you can" the chief said back.

"I will be back on duty as soon as I can" Soichiro said excited "I hope to be the best police officer I can and maybe one day being in your position as well."

"That is good to hear" the chief said with a smile.

Sachiko was starting to get closer to Soichiro during the conversation. It was at that moment that Sachiko put her arms around Soichiro.

"I have to admit you guys look cute together", the chief said.

"Thanks", Soichiro said cheering up. "She says I look even cuter in glasses."

"That is good to hear" the chief said back. "I'm sorry you had such a hard first case and such a traumatizing one as well. This rarely happens to newcomers."

"I know", Soichiro proclaimed. "And me and Akagi were so close."

"You were", the chief said. "I have been in the field many times and I have known many people who went through the same things you do. I have seen this so many times and it hits me every time. I would never consider a policeman expendable by any means."

"Tell me about it", Soichiro said in a caring tone. "And Sachiko, she lost more than me."

"You can take your week off right now if you want to" the chief said to Soichiro.

"I guess I will" Soichiro said. "I will be back as soon as I can."

* * *

Soichiro went up to Sachiko and held her hand. Then they started walking out of the police station. They started talking about each other and their lives so far. They started to understand each other more and more and there was one thing that was starting to get more clear. They liked each other. For all the dread those two were facing they could only see a bright light at the end of the tunnel and they wouldn't stop until the light was there. They had lost so much but they wouldn't give up they would never give up.

"Okay it was great meeting you", Soichiro said as Sachiko entered her house.

"And I hope to see you again" Sachiko said. "You got my home number."

"I got it" Soichiro smiled.

Soichiro started walking home with a feeling of hope.

"Akagi", Soichiro thought, "where ever you are, there is a bright future for me and Sachiko. I wish you were here to see her. We talked a lot about each other and really got to know each other. I don't know where this will end or where this will begin but there is hope for both of us."

Soichiro looked at Akagi's glasses and put them on.

"She thinks I am cute in glasses" Soichiro said. "Akagi, if you are still out there, help me guide the way because I don't want my life to end in the despairs of darkness. Nobody does."

* * *

 **This fanfic is my first time working with original characters all together. This fanfic took story telling inspiration from plot elements in the anime Psycho-Pass and the live action cop movie End Of Watch.**

 **Satoru Kurosawa was written as a deconstruction of the idea that death is the end of all suffering. The deconstruction comes from him seeing himself as a savior despite being deluded. The story deconstructs this idea through showing the difference between suffering and just having a few problems in your life. The story shows that both are not one and the same. The idea is that misusing this otherwise good philosophy can cause more suffering in the process.**

 **I now have a theory on why Light went crazy. Either he was corrupted by the Death Note or he was infected by the evil of Satoru Kurosawa.**


End file.
